Taking Care of Ana
by jgirl27
Summary: Ana doesn't get the job at SIP and finds herself unemployed - will she let Christian take care of her or will her independent spirit get in the way? Takes place after the Coping Together weekend from book 2. Both POVs.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**A/N: Another story that has been in my mind and I thought I would try out Christian's POV. I will try to keep up with this story as much as I can.**

Chapter 1

CPOV

I'm sitting in my Monday morning staff meeting to review last week's business and this week's business and all I can think about is this past weekend. I have stupid, fucking grin on my face and I'm sure all my executives sitting here are probably wondering what the fuck is wrong with me. It's not what's wrong with me, but what is finally right. Anastasia. We had the most amazing weekend. How beautiful she was at the Coping Together gala with the mask and wearing the second chance earrings I gave her. Then asking me to spank her and then fucking her. God, I love fucking her. I love her. I know I didn't say it, but she knows that I love her. I shouldn't deny her those three words. She needs and deserves to hear them from me.

Then bringing her on _The Grace_ and sharing with her my love of sailing, because I love her. She was so beautiful smiling and being happy, because of me. And making love to her on _The Grace_. Sweet, slow, love-making. Hmm, I didn't know I had it in me, but Anastasia brings out the best in me. Making me the man who I should be. But then fucking her on my pool table. Damn, she was so sexy in her white thong and then letting me spank her with the ruler. That's what makes us fucking awesome, that I can make love to her and then I can fuck her and it's all amazing. Shit, I've got a fucking hard on thinking about fucking Anastasia. Maybe I should go home and fuck her. I need to think about something else.

Then there was the whole deal about Leila coming into the apartment with a gun and what she could have done. I'm so angry that we can't find her and that she vandalized Ana's car and saw her in bed and could have...No. I'm not going to think about what could have happened. Ana really showed me how strong of person she is, by not leaving me and loving me. When I think about it, if she wasn't in my apartment, then we wouldn't have gone to the Fairmont and made love. _Grey, stop thinking about fucking and making love to Ana._

"Mr. Grey", and Sam, my PR guy, brings me out of my erotic thoughts of Ana. "We've received numerous calls already today about your appearance at the Coping Together Event Saturday night as you and Miss Steele attended. Many of the media outlets in the state and even nationally want confirmation that Miss Steele is your girlfriend".

Oh, what the fuck! Why is my personal life so fucking interesting to the media! "Tell them all no comment. I am assuming this is because the Times put the picture of us in the paper yesterday?" I did see our picture on the front page of the Lifestyle section of the Times yesterday. I do have to say, we are a good-looking couple, but that is because Ana is so beautiful. "Tell them they can contact the PR person for Coping Together if they would like to report on the charity, but nothing about mine or Miss Steele's fucking personal life". I've always been private person, but more so now that Ana's in my life and I don't want tabloid gossip stories about her.

After we finish up our meeting, I head back into my office and call Andrea. "Andrea, please email the confirmation of the deposit I requested to Miss Steele's account was done today. Then please have an additional fifty thousand dollars deposited in the same account today".

"Yes Mr. Grey. I will have that to you shortly and will have the money deposited by this afternoon".

I want to make sure that the twenty-four grand that I had wired to her account was done this morning. I wanted her to have that money, but of course, she had to bid on the weekend at my place in Aspen for that same amount. Why the hell did she have to do that? I would take her there anytime she wants. Well, I know why she did it and it's not going to stop me from depositing more money in her account. I know she was hoping to have a job by now, but my girlfriend will not go around with practically no money in her bank account. I take care of what is mine.

While in my afternoon conference call, Taylor comes in and something is going on. I put the phone on mute. "What is it Taylor".

"I just received a call from Sawyer as Miss Steele asked him to leave her apartment as she felt she didn't need his protection, sir". What the fuck?

"Where is Sawyer now?" I'm furious at both Sawyer and Anastasia. I can't fucking call her now because I have to be on this call, but I will deal with her right afterwards.

"He is back at Escala, in the security office". Jesus Christ, he needs to protect her!

"Call Sawyer and tell him to get his fucking ass back to Miss Steele's apartment. I don't care if he has to sit outside her door, but he is to protect her! And make sure this is his last warning or he will be fired". My security follows my directions, not Miss Steele's!

"Yes sir", and Taylor walks out of my office.

APOV

What an amazing weekend with Christian. He loves me, he really does love me. I know that it was hard for him to admit that, let alone say it, but hopeful he will say that he loves me. I know he is capable of love and I wish he could see that. Besides his ex-submissive breaking in and ruining my car, Saturday night was one of the most magical nights for me. I felt so beautiful in that dress and going to the ball with Christian. He makes me feel beautiful. Then sharing his love of sailing on Sunday, which I had so much fun. I can't wait till we go again on _The Grace._

Christian left for work early this morning, so I spent the morning at his apartment talking with Mrs. Jones, finding out Christian's favorite meals. I enjoyed a nice long, hot shower as I love taking showers at his place. But as much as I would love to lounge around all day, I have to send some resumes out and run some errands today.

I power up my laptop and search of any new job posting. There are a couple, so I email them a cover letter and my résumé. I was really hoping to get the internship at SIP, but they found another candidate. Christian has suggested a few times that I apply to GEH for an internship, but I would feel so uncomfortable working there and dating him. A job at Christian's company will have to be my last resort if I can't find a job soon. Payments for my student loans will start soon and I'm not sure how I will pay for them.

After I've sent out my resumes for the day, I grab my purse and head out. My new Saab hasn't arrived yet, so I'll have to walk or take the bus to run my errands. As soon as I make it to the foyer and call the elevator, Sawyer is with me.

"Miss Steele, are you heading out?" Oh great, I'm going to have to bring security with me. Maybe Sawyer can drive me around.

"Um, yes. I have some errands to run and then I'm going to my apartment. Are you to accompany me today?"

"Yes Miss Steele".

"Ok. Will you be able to drive me?"

"Yes ma'am". We both get into the elevator and head down to the parking garage. When we get down there, Sawyer leads me to the smaller Audi SUV.

"Where to Miss Steele?" I look at Sawyer through the rear-view mirror.

"Um, to the bank first and then to Whole Foods". I know that I haven't been at my apartment all week, but with Ethan coming back tomorrow, I should have some groceries.

It's not a long drive to the bank and Sawyer is able to find a parking spot on the street in front of the bank. Of course he has to escort me in. I feel kind of weird having him follow me into the bank. It's not like I'm going to withdraw a lot of money. Which reminds me, I need to send a check to Coping Together. I just use the ATM instead of going to the teller and withdraw a hundred dollars, which should be enough for a few groceries, _which you really can't afford Steele. _When I look at the slip, $74, 563.26 is in my account. What? This must be a mistake. I know that Christian deposited $24,000 into my account over the weekend, but this must be wrong. Sawyer is waiting for me outside the vestibule but I make my way into the bank.

I walk up to the available teller. "How can I help you miss?" Sawyer is now next to me.

"Yes, I was just withdrawing money from the ATM and the amount on the slip is not correct", and I hand her the slip.

"Do you have your ATM card so I can look at your account?"

"Yes, certainly", and pull out my wallet and hand her my ATM Card. The teller takes my card and swipes it into her computer.

"Well Miss Steele, looks like a deposit of fifty thousand dollars was made this morning, so the balance of $74,563.26 is the correct amount. Is there anything else I can do for you today?" And she smiles at me.

A deposit of fifty thousand dollars? Well, seems like Fifty gave me fifty - fifty thousand dollars. "Um yes, can you tell where the deposit came from?"

"Yes, looks like an account from GEH".

"Ok, thank you", and I give her a tight smile and head out of the bank. Damn him, giving me money. I may not have a job, but I'm not his charity case! He shouldn't have done that as he knows how I felt about him giving me twenty-four thousand dollars for my Wanda. We are going to have words about this tonight.

Sawyer and I get back into the SUV and he drives me to Whole Foods. Well, since I seem to have all this money now, I might as well buy what I want at Whole Foods. It's nice to have Sawyer with me while I do some shopping as he is helping with my groceries into the car. After spending almost two hundred dollars on groceries, I ask Sawyer to bring me to my apartment.

After he helps me bring the groceries up, I start to put them away. "Sawyer, you don't have to stay. I don't plan to leave the apartment again today, so there is no reason for you stay. I'll be ok".

"But Miss Steele, I have orders to protect you".

I give him a smile that doesn't reach my eyes. "I understand, but I'm not going anywhere and I think I'm safe here. I will let Mr. Grey know that I'm here. You can leave now". I really don't want him here as I would like some alone time. At least at Escala, the security team has their own space. Here, he would just sit where? My kitchen? The living room? "Please go, Sawyer. I will be ok".

He scowls at me. "Ok, Miss Steele. But if you do leave, please call me first and I will come here and escort where ever you need to go. Here is my number", and he pulls out a card with his number.

"Thank you Sawyer for helping me today". I am thankful for him driving me around and with the groceries.

"Anytime Miss Steele".

"Please, call me Ana". I always feel uncomfortable with Miss Steele, but I know that is what Christian prefers. With that, Sawyer leaves my apartment.

I plug-in my iPod and put away the groceries. I bought all the ingredients to make my famous lasagna, so I start cooking up the pasta and sauce. After an hour, I have the lasagna put together and is in the oven baking. I can finally relax with a glass of wine when I hear the buzzer.

"Who is it?", I ask through the intercom.

"Miss Steele, it's Sawyer".

Sawyer? What is he doing back? I buzz him up and open the door.

"Sawyer, what are you doing back? Is something wrong?"

"No, um Ana", he hesitates when he says my name. "Taylor and Mr Grey advised that I come back and stay while you were here".

Good grief, Christian. He really is going overboard with security protection. I'm in my home! What could possibly happen?

"Fine, make yourself at home. Can I get you anything?" I might as well be courteous while he protects me, in my home.

"No thank you Ana".

About an hour later, there is a knock at the door and Sawyer gets to the door before I do. When he opens it, Taylor and Christian are both at the door.

"Anastasia, why aren't you at Escala?", Christian asks and comes right in.

"Because I live here. What are you doing here?" I ask him and put my hands on my hips.

"I came to get you. Why did you tell Sawyer to leave today? He is to stay with you when Taylor or myself are not around", and he scowling at me.

"Came to get me? But I'm staying here tonight. Do you want some lasagna?" I pulled out the lasagna from the oven a few minutes before Christian showed up so it could cool. "And since Taylor and Sawyer are here, it might as well be a dinner party".

"You and your smart mouth". He turns to Taylor, "You and Sawyer can leave. I'll call you Taylor if I need you tonight". Christian takes off his jacket and tie and unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt.

"Yes sir", Taylor replies back and both he and Sawyer leave the apartment.

"The lasagna smells delicious, baby", Christian mutters in my ear as he wraps his arms my waist.

"Well, I hope you're hungry. I've made plenty" and I turn around in his arms and give him kiss. It starts off soft and sensual, but he then deepens the kiss with his tongue.

"Hmm baby, I've missed you today", he moans into my mouth.

"I missed you too", I say against his lips.

He pulls away and spots the wine bottle. "Where do you keep your glasses?" I point to one of the upper cabinets, "Up there". He pulls one out and pours himself a glass of wine.

After I dish out two plates of the lasagna, we sit at breakfast bar to eat. He takes a large forkful and closes his eyes. "Hmm, this is really good, Ana. You'll have to make this for me again".

"Well, I'm glad you really like it. I'm kinda famous for it". It's the one dish Kate and Jose requested at least once a week when we lived in Vancouver.

"So, what did you today baby, besides make your famous lasagna?" Well, I'm going to tell him and then he can explain himself.

"Well, I sent out some resumes, then went to the bank and found out that someone from GEH deposited fifty thousand dollars into my account today. Care to explain Mr. Grey?"

He puts down his fork and gives me smirk. "Yes, I can. I put in your account".

What? "Why, Christian? Why so much money?"

"Because baby, I don't like that you barely have any money in your account, and since you don't have a paycheck coming in right now, I don't want you to go without money. I have it, let me give it to you and fifty grand isn't a lot of money to me". I really do appreciate the thought and he is right, I don't know when I'll get a paycheck.

I grab his hand, "Christian, I appreciate that you are looking out for me, but that was too much money. I don't need that much. I'll find a job soon".

"Anastasia, I want to take care of you. You mean so much to me and I just want to give you the world. Please, it's just money, which you will have to get use to as I will be making monthly deposits into your account. So, what else did you do today?" And that means the discussion about the money is over.

"Just grocery shopping. With Ethan coming back tomorrow, I figured I should have some food here. Plus, I can try out some new recipes with the food app on my new iPad since I got some time on my hands".

He smiles, "Well, I hope I get to try out some of your new recipes. So, is Ethan going to stay here?" Oh boy, is he going to give me a hard time about that now?

"For a little while. I'm not sure what his plans are for staying in Seattle. I mean, we have the extra room here, so I don't see why he wouldn't stay here". I really hope that Fifty doesn't have a problem with Ethan staying here.

"I think you should stay at Escala with me while he is here". It seems that he is going to have a problem with it. I should have known.

"Christian, why? This is where I live. I don't know why you have a problem with him staying here."

"It would give me piece of mind that you staying with me. Besides, it will give him some room and time to get settled in without us being in the way". With us being in the way? Does he plan to stay here with me.

"Are you staying tonight?" I might as well ask and see if he means what he says.

"If you want me to. I just want to be with you, Ana". Of course I want him here with me.

"Of course I want you here with me", and he gives me his shy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**CPOV**

I don't feel comfortable staying at Ana's apartment and it's not because she doesn't have a nice place, I'm just not used to staying at another place unless it's a hotel or my place. I never stayed at a sub's place as they always stayed at Escala with me on the weekends, but I want to be with Ana so I will stay here for her.

Coming here to a delicious home-cooked meal is fucking great. I mean, Mrs. Jones is an amazing cook, but so is Ana. I could get used to coming home to Ana and enjoying the fruits of her labor. In a way, Ana would make the perfect wife. _Grey, what the fuck are you thinking? Wife?_ As scary as the thought of being married is, the thought of being married to Ana is not scary. Actually, it's delightful.

I help Ana with the dishes since she cooked and Mrs. Jones isn't here to do the dirty work. Since I normally would go to my study after dinner, I'm not sure what to do next. Well, I know what I want to do. I wrap my arms around Ana and nuzzle her neck. "Hmm, so what do you want to do now, Miss Steele?"

She giggles. I fucking love that sound. "I don't know Mr. Grey. What do you have in mind?" Oh, she knows what I have in mind.

"I say we go to bed and not sleep", and I move my hands to her ass and squeeze. She has the most amazing ass and I can't wait to claim it.

"Hmm, it's a little early, don't you think?" and she looks up at me and bats her eye lashes.

"Never. Plus, that gives a lot more time to enjoy ourselves". I move down to capture her lips with mine and continue to squeeze her ass. She moves her hands to my hair to pull me down further. I fucking love it when she does that. It's such a turn on. As our kiss deepens and it gets hungrier, and I'm getting so hard. I want to know how wet she is for me and then bury myself deep inside her.

We move to the bedroom and I can't wait to be inside of her, my favorite place. Shit! I only have one condom and I don't know if Ana has any here. Well, I am going to make this a good fuck and then we maybe we will have oral later. Now, I have to fuck her mouth tonight.

I pull her shirt off and she starts to unbutton mine. I'm so glad we outlined my no go areas this weekend so I'm not as afraid of her touching my chest. She pulls my shirt away from my body to unbutton my shirt. I know she wants to touch and kiss my chest, but I can't do it. _ Maybe one day, Grey._

I remove her bra and go to remove her jeans and panties. "You're so beautiful, Ana", and I have to tell her this because she truly is and I wish she would see that about herself.

I remove my pants and boxers and we lie on the bed together. I move my fingers to her pussy "You're so wet for me Ana". I slowly put two fingers inside of her and put my palm against her clit. She is starting to moan and writhe next me. I stroke her insides while keep pressure on her clit and I can feel her building towards her orgasm. My cock is so rock hard that I have to be inside of her. I grab the condom from my pants and tear the package and roll on the condom. I move so I'm on top of her now, my cock ready to enter her.

"Ana baby, tell me what you want", I whisper against her neck. I want to hear her say that she wants me. I always want her to want me.

"I want you inside of me, please", she whispers and arches her back.

"Have me you shall", and I thrust inside of her. I start slow because I want to savor being in my favorite place, my Ana. I always want to be here. I want to come home to this.

She starts to meet me thrust for thrust, so I pick up the pace. She feels fucking amazing and then I can feel her clench around my cock, she is building to her orgasm. Her moans are getting louder and I love that I can do this to her. Her sounds are what pushes me towards my release, so when she finally screams my name when she releases, I'm right behind her. I finally still, "Oh Fuck, Ana", and I spill myself into her.

Oh fuck, I never knew vanilla could be so amazing. I will never get enough of this woman. I pull her so she is on top of me now and our breathing slows down.

"I guess I'll have to cook for you more often, Mr. Grey", and she giggles.

"Hmm, well I exchange a good fuck for a good meal like tonight's dinner anytime". As I stroke Ana's lovely back, my phone is ringing. Who the fuck is calling me?

I get up and take my phone out of pant's pocket. Shit! It's Elena. Well, there goes my semi-erect cock.

"Elena", I answer the phone while I put my boxer briefs back on. I watch Ana grab a robe from the back of her door and is scowling at me. I know she isn't happy that I answered the phone.

"Christian darling", Elena purrs. "I'm at Escala, but it seems that you are not here. You can imagine my surprise to see Taylor here and he has informed me that you are at Anastasia's apartment. I didn't know you made house calls now". Is she trying to be funny?

"Is there a reason why you are at my apartment Elena?" She better have a good damn reason why she is showing up without calling me first.

"Well, yes, besides visiting an old friend, I wanted to share something with you".

"Oh, what is it?"

"I think I'm being blackmailed."

"What?" Who the fuck would blackmail Elena?

"Yes, I got a letter today demanding five thousand dollars. I don't know who would blackmail me, but I wanted to show you the letter".

"Do you think it's someone from the community? Linc?"

"I don't think it's Linc".

"Well, I can have Welch look into it for you." This is the best I can do for her as I don't want to get too involved with her personal problems.

"Are you sure Christian?"

"Yes, I'll have him contact you about the letter and have him investigate it. Is there anything else Elena?"

"No, well, I'm surprised you are not at your place. Don't you miss your playroom?" For fuck sakes, can't she mind her own damn business!

"That is none of your fucking business. Listen, I have to go. I will have Welch contact you tomorrow. Have a good night Elena".

"Good night Christian".

Ana looks at me with those big, blue eyes. "Christian, what did she want?" Fucking great, now Ana is pissed.

"She has a personal problem and asked that I help her with it".

"What, no young boy for her to dig her claws into?", she says sarcastically. Watch it Miss Steele.

"Anastasia, that is enough. She thinks she is being blackmailed".

"Oh. So why does she have to call you to help her?"

"Because, she is friend and I have the resources. Listen, I don't want to talk about this as you can't seem to handle it every time she becomes a topic of conversation".

"Well, I guess I will never understand your relationship with her".

"She is just a friend and business partner. Nothing else. It's all in the past now. Listen, maybe I should go", I say as I run my hands through my hair. I really don't want to leave Ana, but now I don't know what to do with myself as I don't want to fight with her.

**APOV**

What? Is he leaving me to go to his Mrs. Robinson? "Why? I thought you wanted to stay with me tonight? You're not going home to see her, are you?" I really don't want him to go and I really do not want him to see her!

"No Ana, I'm not going to see Elena. I do want to be with you tonight but I have some work to do. Come back to Escala with me". Work? No, we are always at his place and he needs to compromise with me.

"I really want you to stay here tonight. But if you want to go home, fine". I know I sound like a petulant child, but I'm standing my ground on this one.

"Ana, you are not staying here by yourself, especially with Leila still on the streets. It would be best for us to go back to my place, but I'll stay here with you tonight". My Fifty, I know he is trying with me and I'm so grateful for it. I wrap my arms around his waist and lean up and give him a soft kiss on the lips. I look into his eyes and can some of his fear dissipate and they become warm. He cups my cheek with one hand and moves his thumb across my bottom lip.

"I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you Ana. You mean everything to me. I love you". Oh my, he said it! He loves me! This just warms my heart and gives me butterflies. I love this man so much.

"Christian, I love you too. And thank you, for staying with me tonight", and I reach up and kiss him again. He deepens the kiss and he starts stroking my tongue with his and he has both hands in my hair now. I can feel his erection against my belly now, which is making my desire grow.

"Fuck, Ana", he growls against my mouth. "I want to take you again but I'm out of condoms". Oh no, I don't think Kate has any, well at least I've never seen them around and I certainly don't have any. May be we should go back to Escala. No, we're staying here tonight.

I lead him to the couch and have him sit down. In a bold move, I straddle him and his eyes widen as this is probably making him nervous. I keep my hands in his hair and start kissing him deeply. I want to show him how much it means to me that he loves me and that I love him. I move my kisses to his earlobe and I bite it. He is now groaning and he erection is hard and I feel it though his boxers at my center. I move my kisses from his earlobe along his jaw and down his neck.

"Ana", he breathes. I love that I can make like this, that he desires me. Since I have to skip over his chest, I crawl off his lap and get on my knees in front of him on the floor. I look up at him through my lashes while my fingers make their way to the waistband of his boxers. I slowly starting them off and he lifts his amazing ass up so I can take them off completely. I lick my lips to let him know what I'm about to do.

I kiss the tip of his erection and I just love the taste of Christian. I slowly swirl my tongue around the tip before I slowly take his entire length in my mouth.

"Fuck", he grunts out.

I start to bob my head so his length is going in and out of my mouth. I make sure to take the entire length so his tip hits the back of my throat. I run my tongue along the length and can feel his veins throbbing. He tastes amazing. I never thought I would like to do this, but I love doing this to Christian. He will be the only man I do this for.

"Oh baby, I'm going to come in your mouth". When he tells me this, I speed it up and slightly scrape my teeth against his length.

"Oh fuck baby", he grunts as he releases in my mouth. As much as I love making him come, this is not my favorite part. But I swallow anyways.

He lifts me up so I'm on the couch with him and he starts kissing me passionately.

"I can taste myself. I love fucking your mouth Ana. It's getting late, let's go back to bed". We both get up and he retrieves his Blackberry and hits the speed dial.

"Taylor, bring my laptop and gym bag to Miss Steele's apartment. I will need you to pick me up at five am tomorrow", and he hangs up.

"I thought we were going to bed?" I ask him.

"We are, but I also need to do some work, so I need my laptop".

We go back to my bedroom and I put on some clean panties and t-shirt while he puts on his pants and shirt again. I got into the bathroom to brush my teeth and clean my face. When I get out of the bathroom, I hear the buzzer.

"That's Taylor. I'll be right back". He leaves the apartment and is back within five minutes with his laptop bag and gym bag. He sets up his laptop at the breakfast bar and goes into my bedroom with the gym back. He strips off his dress pants and shirt and puts on running shorts and t-shirt that he pulls from the bag.

"I have some work to do, but you should get some rest baby".

"Wait, I thought you were coming to bed with me?" I'm disappointed that he wants to work and not come to bed with me.

He furrow his brow and it seems he is trying figure out what he should do. "Ok", he finally says and pulls back the duvet from my bed. I get in and snuggle in next to him, with my head on his arm. I drape my other arm around his waist.

"Tell me about her?" I want to know about his relationship with Mrs. Robinson.

"About who?"

"Mrs. Lincoln".

"Why? I really don't want to discuss her". I have to be careful because I can hear the anger in is voice, but I need to understand what their relationship.

"I'm trying to understand your relationship with her and why you think she helped you".

"Ana", and he moves his arm so my head is no longer resting on it and runs his hands through his hair. "Look, we had a long-standing relationship where she beat me and I fucked her. Please, I don't want to talk about it with you as I haven't had a relationship with her for years!"

"Do you love her?" It would be devastating to me if he loves her. I think she had done more damaged to him than he realizes and it would be hurtful if he still loved her.

"Maybe a long time ago" and he sighs. "but not the in the way that I love you". Oh.

"But I thought you said you didn't love her when we were Georgia".

"That's right. I loved you then, Anastasia", he whispers. "You're the only person I'd fly three thousand miles to see".

Oh, I'm confused now because I thought he wanted me as his sub then.

"The feelings I have for you are very different from any I ever had for Elena". But he did have feelings for her.

"So you desired her, when you were younger?"

"Yes. She taught me a great deal and to believe in myself".

"But she beat the shit out of you".

He smiles, "Yes".

"And you liked it?"

"At the time I did".

"So much that you wanted to do that do others".

"Yes".

"And she helped you with that? Did she sub for you?"

"Yes and yes. Look, she is a part of my past and you are my future". He moves to get out of the bed. "I really don't want to talk about Elena. I have some work to do", and with that he leaves the room.

Wow, Elena was his sub? And he thinks of me in his future? That is all he going to share with me tonight, but I'm still don't understand how she helped him except how to be a dominant. I sink further into my bed and think about my future with Christian and finally fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

Chapter 3

**CPOV**

After reviewing spreadsheets of the figures of the Taiwanese shipyard I want to buy and watching the Asian stock markets, I finally make it to bed, Ana's bed. I conceded to her by staying the night, but I'm hoping that Ana isn't going to pull this shit all the time. I think I want Ana with me at Escala, every night. _But that means asking her to move in with you, Grey. _Being with Ana has put all kinds of crazy thoughts in my head, but that is because I love her and I want to protect and cherish her. And, if she lives with me, I can provide for her and she wouldn't have to worry about rent, groceries and all her other bills. I want to take care of her.

Watching her sleep is one of favorite activities, besides fucking her. She looks so innocent and angelic. She also talks in her sleep, which gives me an insight as to what she is thinking. I hear a couple of words like resume and groceries and burden pass through her beautiful lips. She's worried about finding a job. I keep offering her a job at GEH but she won't apply. Of course, I'd hire her at my personal, _personal_ assistant, the kind that won't ever leave my office. And then I will always know where she is and she will always be safe. I take my shorts off, climb in behind her, and wrap my arms around her and I give into sleep.

I'm awake before five am, which is good timing since Taylor will be waiting for me downstairs. Since I'm with Ana, I had a good restful night of sleep. I put my shorts on, grab my shave kit from my gym bag, and head towards the bathroom to freshen up quickly. After I grab my clothes and laptop and I meet Taylor downstairs.

"Let's do a five mile run and then head back to Escala and do some weights in the gym", I tell him while I stretch out my limbs. Sawyer shows up in the other SUV to stay with Ana in her apartment.

"Very good Sir". While we are running, Taylor lets me know that Ana's Saab will be ready for her today. I know that she needs the car, but not yet. Not until fucking Leila is off the streets. Sawyer can drive her pretty little ass everywhere until then.

After my morning workout and a nice hot shower, I dress for work. While standing in my enormous walk in closet, I look at all the clothes that I bought for Ana and love the fact that she has them here. But I want Ana and all her stuff here, so today I am going to ask her to move in with me. No more of this bullshit of splitting up time between her place and my place. Especially with that fucker Kavanaugh back in Seattle today and living with her. Over my dead body!

"Good morning Mrs. Jones".

"Good morning Mr. Grey. What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"I'll have the usual egg white omelet, wheat toast, and coffee, please".

"Right away sir".

I head to my office as Wall Street is now open and I want to know how the markets were fairing at the opening bell. I take at look at my schedule for the day and see that I have a meeting at eleven am with my finance team. I email Andrea to move my meeting to two pm as I want to have Anastasia come by my office for lunch, and to have lunch brought in for us in my office. I want to call Ana, but I know that she's not up, so I email her.

* * *

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Missing You

Date: June 14, 2011 7:55 PST

From: Christian Grey

I loved sleeping with you last night, but sorry I left you early this morning. I am not sure of your plans today, but I would love for you to come to Grey House and join me for lunch. I won't take no for answer.

Christian Grey

Utterly Smitten CEO,

Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc

* * *

While on the ride to Grey House, my Blackberry rings while I'm checking emails. Fucking Elena, what the hell does she want now?

"What is it".

"Well, good morning to you to, Christian", she purrs. "I wanted to let you know that I won't need Welch's help about the letter I received. Seems like Isaac was topping from the bottom and planted the letter for a scene".

"You're kidding, for a scene? When did he tell you this?"

"Late last night when I was riding him". I have to laugh at that one. "I'm sorry Christian to have gotten you involved".

"No, don't worry. You don't have to apologize. I'm glad there's a logical explanation. It did seem like a ridiculously low amount of money. I have no doubt you've something evil and creative planned for your revenge. Poor Isaac".

"Well, lets just say that Isaac may have a sore backside for a week, which he will pay for it. Thank you again Christian. Good-bye".

"Good. Good-bye". That poor bastard Isaac, he has no idea what he has coming to him.

My morning at Grey House is the usual world of M&A with just lots of emails and conference calls, so I am hoping that Anastasia can take up my invitation for lunch today. I fucking grin when I see an email from her.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Missing You More

Date: June 14, 2011 10:07 PST

From: Anastasia Steele

Good Morning Mr. Grey,

I missed you very much this morning and was very sad to wake alone in my bed, but I loved sleeping next to you too.

My plans for the day consist of looking for a job and meeting up with Ethan, but I'm not sure of his arrival time into Seattle today. I believe sometime this afternoon. Thank you for the invitation to lunch today. What time would you like for me to come by?

Your Ana_x_

PS - Does Sawyer really have to be here?

* * *

She better not start with the fucking security with me as she won't win that battle. When will she learn that her safety is my main concern?

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Security Stays

Date: June 14, 2011 10:15 PST

From: Christian Grey

Anastasia,

Security stays with you at all times, do not press the issue. With that said, Sawyer will bring you to my office for noontime.

I look forward to seeing you.

Laters baby,

Christian Grey, CEO

Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc

* * *

I am a little anxious for Ana to come here as I am going to ask her to move in with me. What if she says no? _Can you always make her, Grey. _Knowing where she is and that she is being taken care of is of most importance to me right now. Hopefully she will understand that she doesn't need to rush to find a job. Hell, she doesn't ever have to work because I can provide for her. _But she's not your wife, Grey_. If that what it takes to care for her, then I will fucking marry her. Then she will really be mine. This whole marriage to Ana idea is really not that bad. Let's stick to having her move in first before I buy her a diamond ring.

Right at eleven-fifty, Taylor informs me that Sawyer is here with Ana. I've instructed him to ensure she can come right in and up to my floor. Andrea is in my office setting up a picnic lunch for the two of us. Looks like salad, finger sandwiches, and sparkling water. And if I'm lucky, Anastasia for dessert.

**APOV**

I was a bit disappointed that Christian was gone when I woke up this morning, but I know that he has an empire to run and not living the life of leisure like myself right now. Not having a job is really starting to stress me out. After Christian deposited all that money in my account yesterday, I should really have a sigh of relief, but I don't want to be a burden on him and I don't want him to feel like he has to take care of me.

After emailing with Christian about having lunch with him, I jumped in the shower. That's the other thing that is bothering me, Sawyer sitting in my apartment while I'm taking a shower. Christian said it wasn't up for discussion, but I have to tell him that it really makes me uncomfortable. Not that Sawyer would invade my privacy, but still, it's just weird having a strange man sit in the living room while I need some private time.

Since I'm going to Grey House for lunch, I decide to wear a black, cotton skirt, my green silk camisole, and a white cardigan. I know I don't look like I'm going for a business lunch, but I'm sure Christian will be ok with what I'm wearing. I do put on black high heeled sandals that he's purchased for me that I packed from Escala and put on a little make up.

We arrive right before noontime and Sawyer drops me off at the front door. When I walk into the lobby, all the memories of the last time I was here coming rushing back. That was the day we met when I interviewed him. It seems like a lifetime ago as so much has happened between us in the few weeks we've known each other. When I get closer to the reception desk, Taylor is there waiting.

"Good afternoon Miss Steele. Mr. Grey is waiting for you", and he nods to the receptionist to let me through. "Please follow me". I think the blond receptionist just gave me a dirty look. Oh well.

When we arrive to the twentieth floor, it' déjà Vu when I step into the reception area of Christian's office when I see both of his assistants. _What are their names? Andrea and I forget the other girl's name._

_"_Good afternoon, Miss Steele", and one of the blonds in a sharp navy suit with her hair pinned up comes around to shake my hand. "Andrea Parker, it's good to see you again". Oh, she remembers me from the interview. No doubt Christian has told her that I'm his girlfriend now.

"Ms. Parker, good to see you again as well". I know I need to be pleasant with her as she is Christian's personal assistant and probably knows more about him than I do.

"Let me tell Mr. Grey that you are here", and she moves back behind the desk and calls him. Not even a minute later, the door to his office opens and Christian comes stalking out.

"Anastasia", and he has his panty dropping smile on his face when he comes over to me. He is wearing his gray pants that hang off his hips, white linen shirt, and dark tie. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. _Oh my, in front of your staff, Mr. Grey? _"Come, lets have lunch". And he grabs my hand and we walk towards his office. "Andrea, hold all my calls please", he says over his shoulder.

When we get into his office, he closes and locks the door. "Please, don't bite that lip Ana", and bends down and bites my bottom lip and then sucks it. "I want to do that", he pouts. He starts sucking my bottom lip again and turns into a deep kiss. He moves his hands from my waist down to my hips until his fingertips are down at the hem of my skirt. "I'm so glad that you are wearing a skirt", and he starts to pull my skirt up. I swat his hands away and move back.

"I thought we were having lunch Mr. Grey".

"I am", and he pulls me against him again. "I missed you this morning", he says against my ear and then bites my earlobe.

"You're very frisky today".

He pulls me toward the couch I sat in when I interviewed him and he sits down then pulls me onto his lap. "So, did you get some resumes out today?", he asks.

"Just two, but I don't think I'm qualified as I don't have experience. I don't think I'm going to get a job". This thought depresses me as I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't find a job.

"Baby, you'll find a job, but don't let it get you down. You know that I won't let you struggle because you don't have paycheck coming in. Take your time and find the job you really want." He then picks up a strawberry that is on the platter in front of us and feeds it to me. "Let's eat".

As we eat, I want to discuss security and Sawyer being in my apartment. "Christian, I understand that security is very important to you, but I have a slight problem".

"Oh, is the problem with Sawyer? If it is, I'll fire him and replace him".

"Um, no, it's not really Sawyer. Well, I understand why he has to be with me all the time, but I felt really uncomfortable with him in my apartment while I was taking a shower".

His brow furrows and a look of anger passes over him. "Did he see you, naked? Did something fucking happen?"

"No, nothing like that. He was courteous and stayed in the kitchen while I was getting ready. It just makes me feel uncomfortable. I'm not used to have a stranger in my house, that's all".

"Oh", and he relaxes. "Well, I believe I have a solution to that problem, Miss Steele".

"Oh? Well, please elaborate, Mr. Grey".

"You should move into Escala with me."

"What? Are you sure Christian? You're not asking me because you feel you need to provide for me as I don't have a job right now".

"I do want to provide for you, but only because I love you. I want you with me, every night and I want to wake up with you every morning. You mean the world to me and I never want you to go. I always want you with me. Then, you won't feel uncomfortable with security because they'll be in the security office. Please say yes, baby".

I can't believe that he is asking me to move in with him. I'm not sure how I feel about this. I want to be there with him all the time as well, but I don't want to see like a burden. But most importantly, I don't want to lose my independence either.

"Christian, I don't want to be a burden on you".

He laughs, "Baby you're not a burden nor will you ever be. I want us to be together. I want take care of you. Please let me. This would mean so much to me".

I smile, "Ok". He hugs me tighter. Because it means that much to him, I'll do this for him.

"Oh Anastasia, I love you. This makes me so happy". He gives me his boyish grin, I lean down and kiss him.

"Now, let's take advantage of this skirt you're wearing today", and he moves his hand up my thigh and then in between my legs. He slips his fingers through my panties and between my folds. He inhales though his teeth. "Baby, you're wet for me", and pushes his finger inside of me.

I move to straddle him and he puts another finger inside of me and I'm so turned on by right now. "Tell me what you want, Anastasia", while he continues his assault with his fingers and kisses my neck.

"I want you inside of me, please". He takes his free hand and grabs a foil packet from his pocket. When I see it, I start unbuckling his belt and undo his pants. He gives me the packet to open while he moves down on the couch to slide his pants and boxers down enough so his erection springs free. I roll the condom on while he rips my panties off. _There goes another pair! _He impales me and is now deep inside of me.

"My favorite place", he whispers. "I can't wait to come home and wake up to this everyday". With he words, I start moving. It's deep this way and it feels amazing. I want to be his home, what he looks forward to every evening and what he wants first thing in the morning.

We speed up our thrusts and I feel my orgasm build up. I throw my head back and kisses my neck and moans against my skin.

"Come baby, give it up for me", and so with his words, I find my release. He continues with two more thrusts before he stills. "Oh fuck".

We lean our foreheads together while he holds me tight to him. "Oh baby, please don't ever leave me".

I lean back and cup his face with my hands. "I won't ever leave you Christian".

He closes his eyes and nods his head. "We finally had sex in my office. I've wanted to fuck you here since the day you fell through that very door". Then he lifts me up and pulls out of me. I sit on the couch next to him but he gets up to remove the condom. He goes though I door that I've never noticed before and I hear the toilet flush.

"You'll need to go home and get some new panties before you go anywhere else today", he tells me with a stern look on his face.

"Well, if I had know that you were going to destroy the pair I had on, I would have brought another pair with me", and I smile at him.

"What time is your friend coming in?"

"I don't know, but as soon as he calls me, I'll let you know. And, since it's his first night back, how about we take him out to dinner? My treat".

He laughs. "No, my treat baby. Oh, your car was delivered and it's at Escala".

"Oh, can I drive it?" Oh, a convertible just in time for summer.

"No".

"Why ever not?" _ Don't push your luck, Steele._

"You know. Sawyer will take you where you need to go until we know Leila is off the streets." End of discussion.

"Fine. Listen, I'm going to go so you can get back to running your empire. What time should I expect you?", I ask as I wrap my arms around him.

"I'll come by around six o'clock. I'll walk you out". He kisses me and grabs my hand to walk out of his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

Chapter 4

**CPOV**

As I walk Ana out of my office and push the call button, I pull out my Blackberry and call Sawyer.

"Sawyer, Miss Steele is ready to leave. Please meet her down in the lobby". After I hang up I pull Ana into my embrace.

"Baby, thank you coming today and for the most delicious lunch" and I kiss her soft, pouty lips.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mr. Grey", and she kisses me back. Fuck, I'm getting hard again. As I kiss her again, the elevator is here. Fuck it, I'll ride down with her. Maybe the elevator will get stuck. _That will be a first Grey, fucking in the elevator._

I corner her in the elevator and thrust my hips into her's while I deeply kiss her. "Oh baby, I want to fuck you so much", I breath against her lips. She moans and that gets me even more hard, if that's possible. Before we know it, the elevator slows down, indicating that our approach to the lobby, so I pull away.

When the doors open, I step out with her and I see Sawyer and Taylor in the lobby. I put my finger under her chin and stare into her big blue eyes. "I'll see you tonight", and I give her a soft kiss on the lips. "Laters, baby".

"Good bye Mr. Grey", and she walks away letting me admire those long legs and fantastic ass of hers. Mine. She is all mine and she is going to live with me. Which means, I will fuck her every morning and every night. Life is so fucking good!

* * *

As I am about to leave my office for the day and head over to Ana's apartment, Taylor comes rushing into my office with a frantic look on his face.

"Mr. Grey! Sawyer just called and Miss Steele is being held at gunpoint by Miss Williams in her apartment!"

I can feel all the color drain from my face. What the fuck! "Is Sawyer at the apartment? How the fuck did Leila get into her fucking apartment!", I roar at him. I'm fucking furious.

"Yes, apparently when Miss Steele went into her bathroom, Miss Williams was hiding in there with a gun. Sawyer is at the apartment, but Miss Williams won't let Miss Steele out of the bathroom."

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! This is my worst nightmare coming true. "Let's go Taylor" and we rush out of the office.

Now, I don't consider myself a religious man, not by a long shot, but I prayed on the ride over to Ana's apartment for her to be unharmed. I'm not sure how unstable Leila is and I'm hoping that she was trying to scare Ana and not actually harm her. If anything happens to my Ana, I don't know if I could go on in life because she is my everything.

Sawyer lets us right into the apartment when we get there and I have Taylor call Flynn to let him know that we found Leila and to meet us here at the apartment. If there is no harm to either Ana or herself, Leila will be taken to a psychiatric facility nearby for treatment. I head directly to the bathroom where Leila and Ana are both in.

"Leila, it's Master Grey. Please open this door", as I knock on the door lightly and I use my Dom voice. What I really want to do is knock this door down but I have to tread lightly as I don't know what has happened or how Leila would react.

"Master", Leila says softly through the door.

"Yes, Leila. Please open this door", I tell her again continuing with my Dom voice.

Leila finally opens the door and she has a gun in her hand. She is wearing a dirty trench coat that is too big for her, and her hair is matted. It looks like she hasn't bathed in weeks. Right behind her I see Ana, unharmed, sitting on the toilet with her eyes looking much too large for her face. I can't believe how calm she is right now considering the situation she is in right now.

I stand tall and keep my eyes on Leila. "Please come out of the bathroom and let Miss Steele go, Leila". She keeps the gun down by her thigh and close to her body. She keeps her head down and walks out of the bathroom. Ana follows her keeping her gaze on me. I don't look at Ana in the eyes, but I quickly check over her body to make sure there no marks or blood on her. It looks like she wasn't touched.

Both women are in the living room and I don't take my eyes off of Leila. She moves her head so she can look at me and I mouth "kneel" to her. She sinks to her knees, drops the gun, and puts her hands on her thighs, in the submissive position. I kneel in front of Leila, pick up the gun, and put it in my jacket pocket.

Without taking my eyes of Leila, I stand. "Anastasia, please go down to the car and wait for me with Sawyer". I wait a few beats and Ana doesn't move. Why does she have to fucking defy me now! With no patience with her, I ask her again with a raised voice. "Anastasia, so help me God, please go downstairs and wait in the car!".

Christ, she still doesn't fucking go downstairs! I finally look at Ana and her eyes are wide and she is shaking her head no. I look at Sawyer, "Sawyer, please bring Miss Steele downstairs to the car". He moves in her direction and reaches for her hand.

"Please Miss Steele, let me take you down". Ana is still staring at me and Leila in the Dom/Submissive positions and I don't want her to witness this interaction. When Ana doesn't reach for Sawyer's hand, he moves and picks her up. In any other situation, it would bother me to see security touching Ana, but I need her out of here. And if he needs to pick her up, then fine.

Once Sawyer has Anastasia out of the apartment, I put my hand on Leila's head as she is still in the submissive position. "Leila, why have you let yourself go?"

"I'm sorry Master, but I will clean up for you". She still doesn't move from her position.

"Leila, please stand". She does her bidding, but keeps her eyes cast down. "You can look at me", I tell her. She moves her head to look at me. "Come, lets give you a bath". I know that Ana will not be pleased with what I'm about to do, but I can't have Leila in this condition. I will help her get into the bath so she will be clean when Flynn comes and picks her up.

I turn the water on in the bathtub and start filling it. I look to see if there is any bath oil, but I can only find body wash, so I squirt some that into the water. "Please take your clothes off and then sit in the tub", I command her. I turn around to give her some privacy and that we aren't being intimate.

"Does Master want to me to strip?" Fuck no, I don't want to see her take her clothes off!

"No, Leila. Please just do as your told". Once she is in the tub, I shut the water off and hand her a poof with the body wash. I take a cup that is at the sink and it bring it back to the tub. I start pouring water on her hair so I can wash it for her. The entire time she is in the tub, I help her but I don't gaze upon her nude body. I just want her fucking clean. "Why did you come here?", I ask her softly.

"I wanted to see the girl that looks like me. I want to know what she has that I don't". Fuck, Leila wanted more with me when she was my submissive but I didn't want that with her, so she came to confront Ana.

"Leila, you shouldn't have come here. Miss Steele is not my submissive and it angers me that you came to see her".

"Are you going to punish me?", she asks.

"No Leila, I will not punish you. You are no longer my submissive. I will only help you". Damn it, where is Flynn! I need him to take over this situation!

When we are about done, Taylor knocks on the door. "Sir, Dr. Flynn is here". Perfect.

I help Leila out of the tub and hand her a towel. "Dry yourself off. I will bring you some clean clothes to put on and then I want you to meet a friend".

"Yes Master", she whispers. I go to Ana's room and look for a clean pair of panties and bra in her drawer. I find some that I don't think she wouldn't mind not seeing again. And with her moving in with me, I will buy her a shitload of panties and bras for her. I also find a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and I bring them to bathroom.

I knock on the bathroom door and when Leila answers, I hand her the clothes. "Please put these on and come out to the living room". I head to the living room and I see Flynn with a woman in scrubs. She must be from the facility where Leila will be heading to.

"Christian, what happened?", he asks while we shake hands.

"Well, Leila came to confront Ana and she had a gun with her. She kept her hostage in the bathroom, but no harm was done to Anastasia. She just had a bath and is putting on some clean clothes now. She was very filthy". Just then Leila, comes into the living room and I tell her to have a seat on the couch.

Flynn sits next to her and asks her a series of question about how she is feeling and why she wanted to visit myself and Ana. As they are talking, Taylor pulls me aside.

"Mr. Grey, Sawyer has advised me that Miss Steele chose not to go to Escala and has left with Mr. Kavanaugh". What the fuck, can this day get any shittier!

"What? Where the fuck did they go?"

"Sawyer said that since Miss Williams was found, that she no longer needed him and she and Mr. Kavanaugh took off on foot". Again, Ana doesn't call the shots! I pull out my Blackberry and call Ana's phone. After the first ring, I hear her ringtone for me. Fuck me, she doesn't have her phone with her.

"Fuck", I mutter under my breath. I can't trace her phone because it's fucking here! I look at Taylor, "Where is Sawyer now?"

"He has been out looking for Miss Steele".

"When he finally fucking finds her, he's fired". This is the second time and the first time was his last warning. I'm not going to have incompetent people look out for my fucking girlfriend!

Flynn then tells me they are ready to bring Leila to the facility in Fremont. Since I'll will be covering the costs for her treatment, I have to go with them to check her in and get her settled. I look at Leila and she looks like she is about to pass out. With her being an emotional mess and broken, she probably hasn't eaten a decent meal in a long time and looks very weak. I pick her up and carry her down the stairs to the waiting car that Flynn and the nurse came in. Once I put her in the car, Taylor and I follow them in the SUV to the facility.

It took over two hours to get Leila checked in with the paperwork and interview they gave her and me. She's settled in the psychiatric facility and scheduled for 30 days of inpatient therapy and will be released to an outpatient facility in Connecticut so she can be closer to family as she has no one here in Washington as I can't oversee her care once she is released.

When I finally get home, it's around ten pm and I still have not heard from Ana. Where the fuck is she? "Taylor, call Sawyer right now and get a status". I need to find out where she is.

I hear Taylor talking to Sawyer on the phone, so I go to my study and get myself a two-finger scotch. I'm normally not a drinker of the hard liquor, but I'm full of rage because of the Leila incident and not knowing where Anastasia is at the moment. Why the fuck did she defy me? I just needed her safe and to wait for me here and she couldn't fucking do that. And the fact that Leila held her hostage at gunpoint in her apartment. Thank fuck she is moving in with me, then I wouldn't have to deal with not knowing where she is going or what she's doing. I know what Ana dealt with today was traumatic, but she shouldn't have taken off.

I go out to the great room and look out over the Seattle skyline. _Where are you Ana? Please come home baby, I need you._

"Sir", Taylor calls out to me. "Sawyer found Miss Steele and Mr. Kavanaugh". What?

"Where?"

"They are at a bar across the street from her apartment." Thank fuck! I put down my glass and start walking towards to the door.

"We're going to pick her up" and Taylor follows me out.

**APOV**

After having lunch with Christian, Ethan called to let me know that he just landed into Sea-Tac and would be in downtown Seattle within the hour. We agreed to meet at the apartment, so I had Sawyer take me there. I was actually excited to see Ethan as I haven't seen him since graduation. Kate and Elliot decided to stay the rest of the week by themselves so they could have some alone time on vacation. I wonder how serious Kate and Elliot's relationship is? I wonder if they are going to move in together too? I'll have to let Ethan know that I'll be moving out of the apartment, though I'm not sure if I should give a notice. It will be nice not to worry about how I'm going to pay my bills since I am now moving in with Christian.

When I get back to the apartment, Sawyer gets comfortable in the living room with a book and I head to my bedroom. On the way to my bedroom, I notice the bathroom door closed. _I don't remember closing the door? _I grab my laptop and head back the living room and hang out until Ethan gets here.

Ethan finally arrives at the apartment and we spend an hour catching up on his vacation in Barbados to his plans here in Seattle.

"Ethan, Christian and I would like to take you to dinner tonight".

"Oh, Okay, that sounds like a good idea".

"Great, he will be here after six to pick us up".

"In that case, I need to run a few errands, I hope you don't mind".

"No, not all. I'll just hang here with Sawyer, my security detail", and roll my eyes. I glance at Sawyer and he just gives me a look that says "Yeah, like I want to really be here babysitting you too".

While Ethan is out, I decide to freshen up for dinner. As I stand in front of the closed bathroom door, I wondering if I should knock, though I know no one is in the bathroom. But why is the door closed? Something doesn't feel right. Should I let Sawyer know? _Steele, you're being paranoid, no one is in the bathroom!_ I open the door slowly and it looks empty, but when I turn around and close the door, there is a woman in a dirty, over-sized trench coat staring at me! She points a gun at me and I don't know what to do! I'm afraid to scream as I'm not sure if she is going to kill me. I swallow the lump in my throat and I look her over. She is thin and has long, brown hair like myself, but with big, brown eyes. She looks just like me. Her clothes are big and dirty and looks like she hasn't showered in a long time. But the look on her face, I just can't seem to read her. She looks impassively at me, but her eyes tell me that she is sad and lost, no anger in her eyes. Then she finally whispers, "What do you have that I don't?"

I gasp. This is Leila! It makes sense but why is she hiding in my bathroom? She must be after me if she is here, but didn't she just shoot me over the weekend when she saw me in Christian's bed? "What do you mean, Leila?"

"I've seen you with Master and he lets you sleep in his bed. So what do you have that I don't?" Oh my, how do I tell her that I'm not Christian's submissive? "Master never let me sleep in his bed".

I swallow again. "Well, I"m not Christ, I mean Master's submissive. I am unable to fulfill that role".

She cocks her head to one side, "You are not his submissive?"

"No", I whisper because I'm not sure if that statement will anger her and she still has that gun in her hand. I can't panic but I have to let Sawyer know that I'm in the bathroom and I need him here. "Why don't we go into the living room and we can talk, Leila", I tell her gently like she is a small child.

She shakes her head. "No", she whispers. Fuck! Okay, Steele, just keep calm, keep calm. I keep telling myself this over and over in my head. I need to figure out a way to get us out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure? I can make us some tea?". She looks like me with a quizzical look wondering why I'm offering her tea. Making tea is something that Ray would do if he didn't what else to do in any emotional situation, so I found myself emulating his means to diffuse the situation.

Again, she shakes her and whispers, "no". I have to keep her talking, though she doesn't seem much like a talker. Softly I ask her, "Did you want to ask me something?" Her gun is no longer pointing at me but still in her hand by her side.

"You look like me", she states and it surprises me. "Master likes ones that look like us, you and me. And we all look the same, yet you sleep in his bed". Fuck, so she was in his bedroom that night of the gala. I wonder what else she has seen us do in his apartment._ And how the fuck did she get into my apartment!_

There is a knock at the door. "Miss Steele". It's Sawyer. Are you okay?". I look at Leila and she is looking at me but she doesn't move. Do I chance it and tell him who has me at gunpoint in here or do I keep my mouth shut?

"Um, no. Could you please call Mr. Grey and have him come here, please?" I'm not sure if that was a wise move, but I don't want to startle Leila by having Sawyer breaking down the door. If I can get Christian here, maybe she will relax knowing that he will come here, though I don't like the thought of the two of them together. "I'm not alone in the bathroom Sawyer, but the situation is under control". I looked at Leila and she was smirking at me. Fuck, she wants to see Christian!

"What? Who is in there with you Miss Steele? Open up the door now!" Shit! Leila and I are still staring at each other, then she shakes her head and changes her grip on her gun.

"I can't Sawyer", I say as I swallow a big lump in my throat. "She's armed".

I hear him gasp from the other side of the door and he mutters "Okay". He must have walked away from the door because then I hear him talking but I can't make out what he is saying. He must have called Taylor or Christian as I only hear his voice. Oh no, what if Ethan comes back to the apartment?

After Sawyer's interruption Leila and I stay silent but she keeps the gun to her side. Not knowing what she will do until Christian come, I try to keep the atmosphere less volatile and I don't ask her any further questions. And because she has me hostage in such a confined space, I make my way to the toilet and sit down and look at fingers all twisted on my lap. Leila keeps her blank gaze on me and I'm sure if there is a lot going on in her mind or nothing at all.

What seems liked hours but probably more like fifteen minutes, Christian finally knocks on the door. Once he convinces her to come out of the bathroom, he tries to get me to leave once we are all in the living room. But for some reason, I feel stuck and I can't keep my eyes off the two of them. I can see what they had and how obedient she is for him. This is my biggest fear, that Christian really needs to have a submissive and I can't be that for him. Watching him be a dominant with her, it seems so natural for him, like he was born for this role. This will be something I will never comprehend and I'm just so afraid that he will leave me for another Leila.

Before I know it, Sawyer is carrying me downstairs and I'm sobbing in his arms. Why doesn't Christian want me there? What is he going to do with her in my apartment? Sawyer finally puts me down when we are in the lobby of my building. "Miss Steele, I'm taking you to Escala".

What? No! "No, I need to go back up stairs", I tell him frantically, but he grabs me before I can make it through the door.

Just then, Ethan is back from running his errands and is staring at Sawyer and me. "Hey Ana, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Still sobbing, I just shook my head. "One of Christian's exes is in our apartment and she has a gun".

"Holy fuck, did anyone get hurt? Who's up there?" Ethan steps closer to me with concern in his eyes.

"Christian is here and is apparently handling the situation", I tell him with distaste. I looked at Sawyer as he kept an impassive look at me. "I don't want go to Escala".

"But Mr. Grey", he started before I cut him off.

"I know what Mr. Grey wants, but now that Leila has been found, I'll be okay". I wipe my eyes as the sobs finally subside.

Ethan grabs my hand. "Come on Steele, lets go get a drink". I just nod and we leave the building with Sawyer behind.


	5. Chapter 5

******I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

******A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm enjoying doing both POVs and taking some of the scenes from the original story, but I'm not rushing Ana and Christian's relationship in my version. So since I've written about the Leila drama, there will be some Elena and Jack drama in the later chapters. And of course, will our girl Ana get a job? Enjoy!**

**CPOV**

Taylor and I make our way to the bar Sawyer found Ana and that fucker Kavanagh drinking at when I was tending to Leila. Why couldn't she just fucking do what she's told? I spot them by the window that is facing her apartment. Over three fucking hours it took Sawyer to find them across the fucking street? Oh, he's definitely fired!

"Anastasia", I say softly when I approach the table. There are a few empty glasses and beer bottles on the table and her eyes are glassy. "What the hell are you doing here? Why didn't you go back to Escala?"

"Where's your ex?", she hisses at me.

"Anastasia, don't. Come", and I offer my hand but she just looks at it.

"I can take her home", fucker Kavanagh speaks up. Like the hell you will!

I give him my evil death glare. "My home is Ana's home, so we are going home together", and I ensure that I stress we, which doesn't include you, asshole!

I see Ana's lower lip start to tremble and her eyes are getting watery. I need to get her out of here before there is a scene. I'm sure it's quite the scene with both Sawyer and Taylor standing behind me. I pull out a hundred-dollar bill and put it on the table. "Come Ana, let's get you home". This time she doesn't hesitate and takes my hand. After she stands, she gives Kavanagh a hug. Of course the fucker hugs her back.

"Take care Ana. I'll call you tomorrow", he tells her softly while still hugging her. _Get your fucking hands off of her!_

When we finally get in the back of the SUV, Ana starts crying. "Baby, please don't cry", I coo softly to her. "Talk to me".

"Christian, you didn't have to be an asshole to Ethan. He was just keeping me company".

"You should have went to Escala. Why did you go drinking with him?"

"You were in my apartment with your ex lover, I saw how you both reacted to each other. I could feel what you both had", she whispers through tears.

"What? Ana, there was nothing between us. She is just a broken girl and I needed to get through to her. Please baby, don't read too much into what happened". Before I know it, we are in garage of the building and as soon as the SUV stops, Ana jumps out. I quickly get out after her.

She presses the call button and then stands with her arms around her body, essentially shutting me out.

"Ana, baby, please don't be mad". I can't believe I'm fucking begging! I've never begged before, but with Ana, this is another first. She doesn't say or look at me and just keeps her arms wrapped around her body while we ride in the elevator up to our apartment. I feel the electricity between us but I'm afraid to approach her.

Once the doors open, she storms out and Taylor is already in the foyer waiting for us. I just nod at him and stay on Ana's heels through the great room. She makes her way over the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door.

"Are you hungry?", I ask her hoping that she will eat considering the alcohol intake she had this evening.

"Yes", she hisses at me. "And tired and upset", and she starts to sob.

I stride over to her and put my arms around her waist and nuzzle my nose into her neck. "Baby, please don't cry. I love only you. I only want to be with you", I coo her hair.

She turns around and wraps her arms around my waist and buries her face in my chest while she sobs. I continue to rub her back with one hand and the other hand is in her hair while I rock her in front of the open fridge. After a while, the her sobs slowly dissipate, but I don't stop the soothing.

"I don't think I could ever be what you need", she whispers to me when she finally looks at me. Her eyes are puffy and red from the crying and a little V forms between her eyebrows. I gently run my fingertips down her cheek before I give her a little kiss between her eyebrows.

"You have a V here when you frown and it's very soft to kiss", I whisper to her. I don't like seeing my Ana so sad, but I know it's her insecurities that are making her feel she isn't enough. What do I have to do or show her that she is enough? That she is everything to me? _How about telling her your dark and twisted secret, Grey. _No, I can't or she'll leave me again.

"What are you thinking about?", she asks quietly. She has stared at me while I've been deep in thought.

"Nothing Anastasia". _What Grey, you don't have the balls to tell her?_

"No Christian, tell me. Are you thinking about Leila?" _No baby, I'm thinking about how I only want you._

"No. I was thinking about how much you mean to me and how I never want you to leave me".

"Why would you think I would leave you? Did something happen with Leila that would make me leave?"

"No baby. It's just seeing you upset when you think that you aren't enough for me, when you are. You're everything to me. I love you and that is why I want you here". _Forever, Ana. I want you with me forever._

I let her go and I grab a bowl from the fridge. "Please, let's have something to eat and then we will go to bed". I take the foil cover off the bowl and place it in microwave.

"What are we having?", she asks and takes a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Macaroni and cheese", I tell her while I get a couple of dishes and spoons.

"Christian Grey likes macaroni and cheese? Is that cuisine sophisticated enough for you?" She giggles which is the most wonderful sound to hear right now.

"You and your smart mouth, Miss Steele", I smirk at her. "Don't knock till you try it. This is Mrs. Jones' recipe and it's the best you'll ever have". Gail's macaroni and cheese recipe is the best I've ever had as she uses some of my favorite cheeses like gruyere and fontina. Then adds a bit of truffle oil to give it some flavor.

Once the macaroni and cheese is done heating in the microwave, I spoon some in each of our dishes and I sit next to her at the breakfast bar. I start digging in because is smells delicious in here.

"So, what did you do with Leila at the apartment?", Ana asks. Fuck! I was hoping she wouldn't ask, but now that she has, I've to tell her what happened.

I put my fork down and turn to face her. "Well, I gave her a bath and then Flynn came by to evaluate her. She was very filthy and I gave her a change of clothes from your closet. I hope you don't mind, but I'll replace them".

She stops eating and hides her face in her hands. Is she crying again? "You bathed her?", she whispers and she's horrified by this. "Like how we bathe together?" Fuck, she thinks I got in the fucking bath with Leila.

I pull her hands from her face so I can see her. "No baby. I just helped her get in the bath but I didn't bathe with her. I would have never done that".

She is starting to cry, like the fucking damn broke. Fuck me, I don't know how to fucking deal with this shit! She gets up and bolts for the bedroom. I quickly take the dishes and put them in the sink. Fuck it, Mrs. Jones is going to have to deal with this tomorrow! I then quickly go to the bedroom to console Ana again.

I find her sitting on the edge of the bed and I sit next to her. "Ana, baby, please don't cry", I coo again. "I just helped her, nothing happened, I promise you".

"It just seems like an intimate act. I'm sorry Christian, I'm just having a hard time with this Leila shit. She looks just like me. Why? Did all your submissives look-alike?" Fuck again!

"Yes", I whisper. She looks into my eyes looking for an answer and I'm afraid, afraid to tell her, but she is willing me. I take a deep breathe, "Ana, I'm a sadist. I like to whip little brown-haired girls because you look like the crack whore".

**APOV**

What? He's a sadist? I can't believe it, though he told me he wasn't.

"You said you were a dominant", I whisper.

"I'm sorry baby if I lied, a lie by omission", he softly says against my hair. "I envisioned a different type of relationship with you then, when you asked me". His voice is low, whisper like and I think because he holding back his tears because of his revelation. Is this why he thinks I will leave him?

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Is this why you think I will leave? Because you're a sadist?"

When I look at him, he just nods his confirmation and he has his eyes closed. _My poor lost boy! _"If you're a sadist, then I can't be what you need".

His opens his eyes wide. "You are Ana! You're everything I need. When you left, my worldview changed and realized that if I wanted you, I had to change. I realized that I don't need that shit anymore when I have you. I love the vanilla and our kinky fuckery, but I don't need the hard shit. I could never hurt you again, Ana".

This is so confusing! "I don't understand Christian, how do you not need the caning, whipping, and whatever other punishments that.. that you need? I mean, are you cured?" I don't think he's cured, but I'm still not convinced that I can really be everything to him.

"I don't know baby, but I just know that I can't hurt you again, ever. It's like something was laid to rest, but Flynn and I are still working on this. Baby, please believe me because I can't live without you. I want you in my life, forever".

"Forever?"

"Yes, forever". This is getting too deep for me and as I much as I love Christian, I need a little breathing room, but I can't leave.

"Where are you going?", he asked horrified as I get up from the bed.

"Um, I'm going to take a shower, by myself. Okay?" The shower will give me some time to myself so I can process he overload of information going through my head.

"Okay", he acknowledges. "I'll be in my study".

As I take a long, hot shower, I think about how fucked up this night became. I went from having an amazing day with Christian by having lunch and lunchtime sex in his office, and with Ethan back, to dealing with his bat-shit crazy ex-submissive that held me at gunpoint and to Christian admitting he's a sadist. I don't know what to make of his revelation but know I understand why Leila and I look-alike. But why me? What do I have that she doesn't? I don't have job and therefore, I have no money. I seem more like burden than anything else. But he loves me and wants me to live here in his ivory tower and he wants me forever. Does he want to marry me? I love him so much and I don't think I could be with anyone else, but marriage? I'm not sure if we are ready for marriage.

And he is a sadist and I look like his mother. That seems a bit creepy but I can understand his reasoning for his submissives to look like his mother if he is a sadist. I think I want to talk to Flynn about this as I find it disturbing, and may be it will give me some insight as why he thinks he's a sadist or no longer a sadist.

I get out of the shower and decide to put on one of Christian's t-shirts and panties on bed. I'll have to start moving my stuff here now that I agreed to live with him. That can be my mission tomorrow and I'll get Sawyer to help me move.

I climb into bed and as I'm dead tired as it's late and it's such an emotional day plus the drinks I had earlier with Ethan will put me to sleep in time. I'm not sure what the time as I'm in and out consciousness but I feel Christian come to bed when he wraps his arms around me from behind and pulls me in tight to his body.

* * *

I'm woken up from disturbing dream of brown-haired, Stepford-wife like girls parading around Christian's apartment when I hear him next to me screaming. Shit! He's having a nightmare!

"Christian! Christian, wake up", I tell him frantically while I'm softly shaking his shoulders. _Wow, he's heavy!_

"No, No! Please", he's screaming. I shake him a little harder.

"Christian, baby please, wake up!" His eyes fly open and he just stares are me with confusion.

"Ana", he breathes. "You're here".

"Yes, I'm here. You were having a bad dream, but I'm here Christian", I tell him softly while I soothe him by cupping his face.

"Ana, baby", and he pulls me down and crushes my lips to his. He is kissing me hard and feroushly like he is trying to eat me up. I kiss him back with the same passion that he is giving me. He sits up and takes my t-shirt off. While he is kissing my neck and cupping my breasts, the thoughts of me looking like his birth mother coming rushing back to me and I pull away.

"What's wrong Ana", and he looks scared.

"Christian, I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can do this".

"Do what?", and he starts kissing my neck and it feels good and I close my eyes.

"I was just thinking about how I look like your birth mother".

"What? No, Anastasia, you don't. Please, you are nothing like her or the other fifteen. Please don't think that. Let me love you". I lean down and brush my lips against his as he puts his hands in my hair. He pulls me down so our lips meet again, but this time it's a slow, sensual kiss between us.

He rolls over so now I am underneath him and he continues to kiss me, deeper, pouring everything he has into our kiss. He moves his hand down my body and starts to take off my panties. I reach for the hem of his t-shirt and pull it over his head.

He brings his finger into my folds and inserts one then two fingers inside of me. "So wet and so ready for me, baby", he breathes against my lips. His fingers do their magic inside of me and all thoughts of his birth mother and him being a sadist are gone from my mind. He is loving me. For a man who proclaimed that he could never love, he is doing that to me, which makes my desire bloom. I can't hold my release any longer. "You're so beautiful", he whispers.

"Oh, Christian", tumble from lips as I see stars from my orgasm.

Before I comprehend what he is doing, he's rolled on a condom and swiftly enters me.

"Ah", and he starts to move.

While my leg is around his waist, he buries he face in my neck. "My Ana", he breathes. "I love you, my Ana". I start to meet him thrust for thrust because I cannot get enough this man. My man, my Christian. With his fucked up past, it doesn't matter as long as we love each other. I want to heal him, be his light out of the darkness and I think I can do that for him.

"Baby, give to me. Come for me", he pants against my lips as his gray eyes look deep inside of me. And again, I can no longer hold it and I give in to me, I give him my release. After a couple more thrusts, he stills but keeps looking into my eyes.

"Fuck, baby", he grunts and then collapses on top of me. He then rolls onto his back but keeps me in his arms.

"I love you so much. I want you here with me forever. I need you Ana". I look over to him and his eyes screwed shut, like he is in pain.

"Christian, are you okay?"

"Baby, I'm more than okay. Thank you for being here with me", and he opens his eyes and rolls so he props his head up with his elbow. "I feel like a weight has been lifted from me, that there are no more secrets between us".

"Christian, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything, you know that", and he tucks my hair behind my ear.

"Can I meet with Flynn?" I'm not sure how Christian feels about me wanting to meet the expensive charlatan but I'm hoping he can help me understand why Christian thinks he's a sadist.

He furrows his brow and then smirks at me. "Why, you got some deep secret I don't know about?"

I smile. "No, I just have some questions".

"About me? You can ask me. But if you want to meet with him, I'll call him in the morning and make an appointment".

I reach up and kiss him gently on the lips. "Thank you Christian, I love you".

He moves so now I'm wrapped around him with my back to his front. "Sleep, my Ana", he says softly against my ear and close my eyes and drift away.


	6. Chapter 6

**********I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**CPOV**

When I finally open my eyes, I look at the clock, it's eight am! Holy Shit! I never sleep this late! I'm wrapped around Ana. I got one arm around her waist and my legs entwined with hers. How the fuck can she sleep with me all over her like this? I look at her angelic face and she's still asleep. Her beautiful hair is fanned on the pillow and those luscious, pouty lips are parted. I'm so fucking hard right now and I want to wake her up so I can fuck her, but I won't. After last night and the middle of the night fuck, she needs her sleep.

I decide to stay in bed with her this morning, so I grab my Blackberry that is on the bedside table. I check my calendar and I have a meeting at nine and couple of calls afterwards, so I email Andrea to clear my schedule for the morning as I told her have some personal shit I need to take care. _ One Anastasia Steele is what you need to care of, Grey. _ I also tell her to call Flynn and make an appointment for either tonight or tomorrow night so Ana can meet with him. The fact that Anastasia wants to meet with Flynn is freaking me out. Now that she knows my darkest secret, I'm just hoping that he won't make her see how sick of a bastard I really am and then she decides to leave me.

Ana finally stirs next to me and my erection is back in full force when she stretches and purrs up against me. Fuck! How did I go through life before without sleeping and waking up with Ana? I can't imagine going back to handling my morning wood the old way of jumping out of bed and going for my morning run. Which reminds me, I need to call Bastille today and see if I can get in a session today.

"Good morning baby", I purr in her ear after she stretches. I start to make little circles around her belly button and softly kiss her neck.

"Hmm, good morning Christian"and she is all breathy. I wonder if she is ready as I am for a little wake up romp. She turns around and puts her arms around my neck and starts kissing my jaw. I cup her firm ass and push her against my erection so she knows I'm ready to go.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good. I want to be inside of you", I whisper to her.

"Hmm, don't you have to get up and run an empire today?", she asks while she pulls away so she can look at me.

"I do, but I want be here with you. I don't need to rush into the office this morning".

"Can I ask you something?", she asks while she brushes her fingertips on the border of my no-go zone.

"Anything", I whisper.

"What did you mean by forever? Were you referring to marriage?" Was I? It seems that I have thought of marriage, at least in the abstract lately. For something that would have never crossed my mind a month ago, I'm starting to like the idea of Ana being my wife. _That would mean she would be yours, contractual binding and legally, Grey._

I shrug my shoulders. "I can't lose you Ana and I want you with me always. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I don't think I could live without you. Do you want to get married?" Am I asking her? Will she want to marry me?

She stops caressing my skin on my shoulder and looks me with those wide, beautiful, blue eyes. "Um, it isn't something that I've given much thought, but I know that I don't ever want to be with anyone else but you. I love you so much and I don't think I could ever love anyone else but you". To hear her say that she loves and that she doesn't want to be anyone else makes my tiny, black heart swell.

"Marry me, Ana. Be my wife", and the words just tumble out my mouth. Holy fuck! I've just asked Ana to marry me!

"You want to get married? Are you sure, Christian?"

Before I can reply yes, I notice that her hand is in my no-go zone. How long has it been there? And why do I not feel the burning pain?

"Ana", and I look down at her hand. She follows my gaze and gasps when she notices where her hand is placed. My heart is beating frantically in my chest but I'm not sure it's because her hand is on my chest or that I just asked her to marry me.

"I'm so sorry Christian", she trembles. As she pulls her hand away, I grab her wrist and pull her hand back onto my chest. I'm not sure what is going on in my head right now, but I know that I need to give this to her if she is to ever be my wife. But I need this for myself and I know that Ana would never hurt me as I trust her implicitly.

"Christian", she whispers.

"I need this and you need this". I move her hand so it is directly over my heart. "Do you feel that? That's for you because I love you", I choke out the words to her. I then remove my hand and she keeps her hand on my chest. She tenderly moves her fingers on my skin and I screw my eyes shut. It doesn't hurt but I can feel the burn where her fingers are.

She starts to move her hand away again, but I stop her again. "No, don't", I tell her. She looks at me and then at her hand on my chest, and then back at me. She is asking if she can kiss my chest. I give her a slight nod, that I will allow her to kiss me. She slowly moves her head and gently kisses me where her hand was. I shut my eyes again and swallow the lump in my throat. I no longer feel of fire on my skin, but something much softer. She starts to kiss each of my scars and I think her lips are healing me.

This is the most intimate act I've done with anyone in my life and this confirms that I want to marry Anastasia. She has to say yes to me because I would never be able to share with anyone else.

"Baby" and she lifts her head to look at me. I see the look of love in her eyes and I have to make love to her. I roll so that I am on top of her and reach over for condom. I can't wait till Saturday so I can stop using these fuckers! I to want feel her from the inside.

I roll the condom on as quickly as I can and enter her and bury myself deep as I can. This is where I want to be and I never want to leave. Her velvet walls clamped down on me and it takes my breathe away. I start to move slowly as I want to take my time with her and show her how much I love her and will only love her.

We kiss deeply and passionately while I move in and out slowly and taking in all her moans and gasps.

"Please marry me Anastasia. Please be my wife". I want nothing more from this moment than for her to consent to be my wife. I pick up the pace as her moans get louder and she is needing her release. As she feels tighter, I can feel the sensation deep down inside of me and that I will be close behind her.

"Oh Ana, baby", I mutter as I thrust and finally still inside of her, letting go. Fuck, sex is so amazing with Ana. I don't want to leave my special place just yet, but I pull out as I can't stand having this fucking condom on.

I raise an eyebrow and I will her to give me an answer. I feel my dick twitch when she bites down on her bottom lip, so I pull her lip free. "Don't bite your lip, baby. You haven't given me answer yet, Anastasia".

"I love you Christian and I do want to marry you one day, but I don't want us to rush into marriage. I mean, I just moved in and I still don't have a job yet".

"So you're not giving me answer?"

**APOV**

"Well, I am but it's not a definite yes. Christian, don't feel like you need to marry me so I don't leave you. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me". I don't want to him rush into marrying me so I won't leave him. Why can't he get it through is thick skull that I love him.

"Okay Miss Steele, but you will be my wife one day, and hopefully soon", and he leans down and kisses me. "So, what are your plans for today?"

Hmm, I really don't like not having a job as I'm not the type of person that will just lounge around all day. I mean, I don't mind a couple hours of emerging myself in a great book, but I also feel like I need to keep myself busy. "Well, I guess I can go over to my apartment and start packing up my stuff".

"You mean Kate and Ethan's apartment. Bring Sawyer along with the large SUV to pack and bring what you can over. Don't worry about the furniture, keep it there. Once you have brought your stuff here, Gail will unpack it for you. Oh, and I'm having part of the library turned into a study for you, to give you some privacy when you do your job search".

"Thank you Christian".

"Anything for my girl. I have to get to the office", and he gets out of the bed. "Do you want to join me in the shower?" Oh, do I! "I would love to Mr. Grey", and I jump out of the bed after him.

* * *

After our long, hot, _hot_ shower and we've had a late breakfast courtesy of Mrs. Jones, Christian brings me into his study before he leaves for the day.

"I have something for you, baby", he mutters in my ear while he has me wrapped around his arms.

"You do", and I can't help the goofy grin on my face. He grabs my hand and brings me over to his desk. He then opens a drawer in his desk and produces a key with a fob and hands it to me.

"Your Saab is here", and his grin matches my goofy grin that has only gotten bigger on my face. I can't help but clap my hands and give him the biggest hug.

"Can I drive it?"

"Of course, but if you are moving your stuff today, Sawyer will still take you in the SUV. And Anastasia, please be careful when you do drive it".

I lean up and kiss him softly on the lips. "Thank you Christian", I mutter against his lips. He puts his arms around me again and kisses me that turns deep with out tongues stroking against each other.

"Baby", he breathes. I see the carnal desire in his eyes again. "I have to go, but we can continue tonight. I love you".

"I love you too", and he grabs my hand and we walk out to the great room.

* * *

Sawyer is helping me pack up all my belongings at Kate and Ethan's apartment. We stopped and got boxes and Mrs. Jones provided me with a few of Christian's Louis Vuitton luggage for my clothes. _Jeez, this luggage costs more than all my belongs!_ Since I really don't want Sawyer going through my personal items, I'm just throwing all my clothes into the suitcases and boxes and having him bring them down the SUV for me. Since I don't need to bring furniture or any of the kitchenware, I really don't have much stuff. I do pack my quilt that my Mom made for me.

My lip start to tremble as I start thinking about how my life has been over the past few weeks. _Why am I so emotional?_ I don't like that I don't have a job and not sure what I could have done better in my interviews with publishing firms I interviewed with, especially SIP. I thought I nailed it as both Jack Hyde and Elizabeth, the HR manager seemed to really like me. They choose another candidate with more experience. And now I'm moving with with my super-rich boyfriend whom I love so much, but I don't want him to provide for me, though he wants to marry me. I can't believe he wants to marry plain ol Ana Steele. I just hope that when I do say yes, that his family won't think I'm a gold digger. I would still marry him if he didn't have all his wealth.

"Hey Steele", Ethan interrupts my thoughts and is standing in the doorway. "What are you up to? Are you moving out?", and he has a look of confusion.

"Yes, I'm moving in with Christian".

He looks down at his feet. "I see. Are you okay? I mean, after everything that happened last night?"

"Yes, I'm okay". I don't want to tell Ethan all the details as it is really not his business, but I do appreciate his concern for me.

"You know Kate isn't going to be happy that you are moving out".

I chuckle. "I know, but you'll be here".

"Yeah, she's just going to love the idea of living with me", and he smiles. "Do you want to get some lunch?"

"Sure, just let me finish up this packing and we can head out". Just then, my Blackberry rings. I can hear is in my purse. I'm able to dig it out before it goes to voicemail. It's Mia.

"Hey Mia".

"Hi Ana. How are you?"

"I'm well. What's going on?"

"Do you have any plans today?" _ Please don't ask me to go shopping._

"Um, I'm just packing up my stuff and then I'm having lunch with Ethan, Kate's brother. Do you want to join us?"

"Packing? Are you moving? Didn't you just move to Seattle?"

"Yes, but I'm moving to Escala. With Christian". I cringe when I say this because I don't he's told anyone, but his family is going to find out sooner rather than later.

"You're moving in with Christian? Oh my god! He must really love you!", Mia squeals through the phone loudly that I need to move the phone away from my ear.

"Yes, he does", and I smile at the thought. "So do you want to join us for lunch?" I look up at Ethan while I ask Mia to get his permission, but he is looking at me impassively.

"I would love to Ana", she squeals again.

I give her the address to the apartment and tell her to meet us within hour so I can finish with packing my stuff. Sawyer will bring it back to Escala and will meet us at the restaurant to pick us up.

* * *

The three of us dine at a little bistro in the Marketplace and I think Mia likes Ethan. She's being a little flirty and is asking him all kinds of questions about his plans here in Seattle. Ethan is good looking guy and Mia is beautiful, so hopefully they will find interest in each other.

"Ana", Mia calls me from thoughts. "Christian's birthday is this Saturday and I was thinking of throwing a little party for him. He hates to celebrate his birthday, but I need something to do. Unless, you have something planned". It's Christian's birthday? Why didn't he tell me. "Oh my god, he probably didn't tell you", she squeaks out. She must have figured it out from the expression on my face.

"No, he didn't tell me, so I don't have any plans. What are you thinking?"

"Well, we could do something at Bellevue unless you want to do at a restaurant?" I'm not sure what Christian would want to do. Probably nothing since Mia just said that he doesn't like to celebrate his birthday. And what do I get him for his birthday? The man has everything he ever needs or wants.

"Why don't we do something at Escala? I can have Mrs. Jones prepare a menu. We'll keep it small to just family and few friends. Why don't you take care of the guests and I'll do the menu and preparations at the penthouse?"

"Oh, perfect Ana! I'll tell everyone Saturday night at seven pm at Christian's! I'm so excited now", and she has the biggest grin on her face. I wish I could share her enthusiasm but now I agreed to throw a birthday party for my boyfriend that doesn't like to celebrate his birthday and having it at his place. Or now our place. Jeez, I hope that he will be okay with this plan.

"Were you planning a surprise birthday party?"

"Of course Ana". Crap.

"How are we going to pull this off? I mean, he will know something is up if we have at Escala. I don't think it should be a surprise".

"Then he won't go for it. It has to be a surprise".

I'm chewing on my lip as I try to figure how we can pull off a surprise party now. Shit! Oh, I got it!

"I'll get Christian to take me out of the _The Grace_ Saturday and get him home in time for the party".

"Oh perfect Ana! I can't wait".

Neither can I!


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but life got in the way and I've been working on my other story, Follow Your Heart. Enjoy!**

**CPOV**

After spending the morning in bed with Ana and the thought of her being my wife, I have this stupid, fucking grin on my face. _What the fuck is wrong with you Grey? Your staff will really be gossiping about you now. _I have both Ros and Andrea in my office as we are on a conference call with a potential partner in Los Angeles.

"Mr. Grey, I'll have those reports sent to you by tomorrow morning", Henry Wright blares through the speakerphone. Good, this means this fucking call is done and I can attend to more important matters.

"Thank you Mr. Wright. I'll have Andrea Parker follow-up with you by email", and I end the call.

"Seems like you may have pulled this off Christian", Ros remarks with a smirk. Of course I did. I'm fucking amazing at my job and I can get any client, investor, and partnership I need to make GEH successful.

"Of course he's going to partner with us. It will be the best fucking business decision he makes this year. Once we get his reports, we'll break them down and tell him how the show is going to go. Well ladies, if you excuse me, I have a few calls to make". Both Ros and Andrea make their way out of the office.

I wasn't happy when Sawyer reported that the fucker Kavanagh was at the apartment with Ana when she was packing, but only for about an hour. Then Mia came by and the three of them went to lunch together. I'm glad that Ana and Mia are getting along. Actually, that is very important to me. If they didn't, I don't know if I could be with Ana as Mia and the rest of my family are very important to me.

"Sawyer, have you moved Miss Steele's personal belongs to Escala?" Yes, I'm calling Sawyer again today but I need to confirm she's move her shit in.

"Yes sir, everything has been moved".

"Is she there now?"

"No sir, she is shopping with Miss Grey". Oh good, spending time with my little sister and hopefully spending my money.

"Is Mr. Kavanugh still with them?"

"No sir".

"Thank you Sawyer".

Once I hang up with Sawyer, my phone rings.

"Grey".

"Yes, Mr. Grey, this is Olga Kelly from Sotherby Estates. I was calling to let you know of a house that just came on the market that you may be interested in. It's an older home located right on the Sound". About a year ago, I contacted Ms. Kelly about any potential homes that may be for sale on the Sound, right on the water. She has emailed me a few properties, but nothing worth investing in. Hopefully this is the house, the house that I will share with Ana.

"Ms. Kelly, please email the specs on the property and I will contact you if I'm interested".

"Very well Mr. Grey. I'll have that information to you shortly".

I get the details on the property within minutes from Ms. Kelly and the house is twelve-thousand square feet that sits on six acres of land, right on the water. I could even dock the _The Grace_ there, perfect. The house looks dated, but I would tear it down and have Elliot build new one, and at 5.5 million dollars, this is a bargain. I email her back and tell her that I want to see it tomorrow and to let me know immediately if any offers are put in on the house before I look at it.

After a productive day, I'm on my home and I'm fucking thrilled to be going home to my Ana. She is officially living with me and I hope that I go home to her everyday for the rest of my life. I know she wants to wait on getting married, but I've never been so sure of wanting her for the rest of my life. Maybe I'll propose to her this weekend, but it has to be hearts and flowers. _Are you sure you can pull off hearts and flowers, Grey? _Fuck, I need to get a ring! Shit! I quickly call my guy over at Cartier and let him know that I'll be by tomorrow to look at diamond rings. He assures that he will have every flawless diamond in the store available to me and if he doesn't have it, he will have diamonds shipped from their Beverly Hills location.

When I step into the penthouse, I smell paint? "What the fuck are you doing?", and I can't help the slight amusement in my voice.

The couch and the floors all around are draped in cloth and Ana is standing next to the wall with a paint roller on a long handle. She has on some short denim shorts and tank top with pigtails in her hair. She looks fucking hot.

"I'm painting and hello to you too, Christian", she looks at me with her head cocked to the side, giving me a scowl. Too fucking cute.

I have to chuckle as I approach her. "Baby, why are you painting?" I look at the wall and she is painting it a dark blue, which is actually a nice color.

"Well, I feel like the apartment needed some color". She puts down the roller and come over to me and puts her arms around my neck and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, I'm only doing this one wall, not the entire room. Do you like it? I probably should have asked you first, I'm sorry".

As I put my arms around her waist, I kiss her back but I slip my tongue in. "Baby, don't worry about the color, I like it. It's just that we can hire people do this if you want to redecorate. However, you do look sexy with a paint roller in your hand". I skim my fingertips below the hem of her shorts, on her bare skin. "Actually, if you are going to wear these shorts, you can paint the whole fucking apartment", and I lean down and kiss her on the spot below her ear that drives her crazy.

"Christian", she whispers and she takes my jacket off and starts with my tie.

"Tell me what you want baby", I breathe against her skin as I continue to kiss her neck and jawline.

She pulls back and looks at me through her lashes as she finishes with my tie and starts to unbutton my shirt at the neck. "I want you, but I need to finish painting first". Fuck, she's going to make me wait and I have a hard on.

"We'll have Mrs. Jones call a painter to come in tomorrow and finish this. Just clean up and we can have dinner". She bites her lower lip and I can tell she is thinking about something, but I'm just thinking about fucking her. "Don't bite that lip, Miss Steele", and I bend down and capture that lower lip with my teeth.

"Okay", she breathes. As she cleans up from painting, I go to the bedroom to take off the rest of my suit, but I'm also constantly on my Blackberry as business doesn't stop when I leave the office. When I finally get down to my boxers, Ana comes in to the bedroom.

"What did you want to do for dinner? I gave Mrs. Jones the night off, I hope you don't mind", and she leaning against the door frame of the closet door. Man, her legs go on forever on those shorts.

"I hope you don't plan to wear those shorts outside of this apartment", and I raise an eyebrow to let her know that I'm serious. I don't want other fuckers looking at her legs.

"Why?", and her little brow furrows and she looks down at her shorts. Again, too fucking cute!

"Because those are some very short, shorts and if you bend over, I'm sure people can see your ass". I step closer to her. "Turn around and bend over", I command her. She gives me a funny look, turns and then bends over.

"Just what I thought", and I put my hands on her ass and caress her pale, soft skin. _Pink, would be better color on her. _"They are very short", and I slip a finger up into her short, past her panties, and into her folds. "Already wet baby". As my fingers do their magic, she starts to moan and my dick is dancing to her sounds.

"Oh, Christian", she moans, so I pick up the pace.

"You like that. How about I take you from behind?", I'm so rock hard that I'm panting.

"In the shower", she moans again. That is the best idea I've heard today.

**APOV**

Both Christian and I couldn't get my clothes off fast enough for the shower. Once we got in, he put the all the shower heads to the max with hot water. _ Oooh, this feels nice. _ We both all hands and tongues all over each other. I missed him today. I get down my knees and slowly take his erection in my mouth. As I look up to him through my lashes, he has his eyes closed and his mouth is open. I love that I can make him feel this way, that I'm giving him pleasure. I want to give him pleasure for rest of our lives and I can't believe that he wants to marry me.

I take him faster and deeper in my mouth until he has his orgasm and I swallow everything he pours into my mouth.

"Fuck! You're so amazing", he tells me as he pulls me up. "Now, your turn", he breathes while he takes one of my nipples in his mouth and slips two fingers inside of me. I ride his hand until I have the most amazing orgasm. When I finally open my eyes, his forehead is against mine and his eyes are hooded. "I'm going to fuck you really hard tonight", he whispers. "Let's finish up in here so I can take you out to dinner".

After we finish our shower, Christian dresses in a gray button down shirt and black dress pants that show off his fantastic ass. He tells me to put on a nice dress but he won't tell me where we are going. So I decide to wear a black and white sheath dress with black high-heeled sandals. Though I was bit uncomfortable with all the clothes Christian bought for me at first, I'm glad I have such beautiful things in my closet.

Christian decides to take the R8 and we drive with the top down to enjoy the bit of sunshine there is left of the day. I really do love this car and may be he'll let me drive it one day. I can't stop looking at Christian with the wind blowing his copper locks around and he has his aviator sunglasses on. How did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful man in my life.

He looks over at me with a grin, "Why are you staring at me?", and he puts his hand on my knee.

I grin with him. "I'm just taking in the scenery". He chuckles at my statement.

We pull up in front of the Harbor Club and Christian hands his car over to the valet and comes over and takes my hand. We don't have to wait and actually, Christian doesn't give his name. "Good evening Mr. Grey. Your table is waiting", the matre d tells us. We're seated at an intimate table for two overlooking the water.

As soon as we're seated, our waiter comes over and takes our drink order. Christian grabs my hand and softly rubs his thumb across my knuckles.

"Did you get your all your stuff moved into the penthouse today?"

"Yes. I didn't have very much as I left all the furniture at the apartment. I had Sawyer put everything in the upstairs bedroom, you know, my old room. Is that okay?" I know that I live there now too, but I don't think I'll ever get to the point of being comfortable putting my stuff in his bedroom.

"Sure. Now that you moved in, you will be in charge of the house, so whatever you want to do with that bedroom is up to you. You can even paint the whole damn place if you want to", and he smirks at me.

"Well, I won't redo the entire penthouse, but I wanted to add some colors. I also bought new linens and a duvet for your bedroom and some outdoor seating for the balcony".

"Sounds like you spent some money today. And it's our bedroom". Just then, the waiter is back with our drinks and we give him our dinner order.

"Yes, Mia wanted to go shopping today after lunch and saw a few things in Pottery Barn that I really liked. I'm not much for shopping, but I do like to decorate". I bought the outdoor seating for his birthday party on Saturday night as Mia suggested that if we had a nice evening, we could open the balcony doors so guests could enjoy themselves outside.

"How would like a whole house to decorate for your next project?", he asks. What?

"What do you mean?", that I almost stutter out.

"Well, there is a house further up on the Sound that I'm interested in. You and I are going to look at tomorrow as it just came on the market".

"A house? I didn't know you wanted to buy a house? What's wrong with the penthouse?"

"Nothing. I've always wanted to live on the water, but I've been waiting for the right property to come along". He kisses my knuckles, "Wouldn't you like to have a house? Our own home. Besides, I'll still keep the penthouse in Escala for times when we need to stay in the city".

"Buying a home seems like a big step Christian". I start to frown as thought of home ownership seems a bit daunting. I don't even have a job! How am I suppose to contribute to buying a house.

"What's wrong Anastasia?", he asks and just then our food arrives.

"It's just without a job, how can I contribute to buying a house?"

"Anastasia, I this would be our home, my gift to you. Why are you worried about this? I can afford it". I don't think he will ever get it. "Besides, when you become my wife, everything I own will be yours too". Holy shit!

"Christian, I don't know if we should have this discussion right now."

He stops eating with his fork almost to his mouth and puts it down. He cocks his head to the side and I see that look of fear in his eyes. "I thought you wanted to get married?"

I grab his hand. "I do Christian, but I don't want to rush into marriage. I love you so much but I think we still have a lot to learn about each other. Anyway, shouldn't I sign prenup"?

"What? No! Anastasia, I love you and I've waited my entire life for you. Everything I have, the houses, cars, boat, plane, and money. Why wouldn't I share that with you? I want to give you everything and have you never want for nothing". I can feel the tears in my eyes because I love this man so much and that he would share everything with me.

"It's just, that you have everything and I wouldn't bring anything but my student loans".

"Baby, don't cry. You've brought me your love, kindness, innocence. That means more to me than the materialistic items that I have. Look, it's just a house I'm interested at looking at and I want you to come as your opinion will matter most. We don't have to buy a house if you feel that uncomfortable about, I'm just thinking about our future. Let's finish our dinner before this food gets cold".

After dinner, we head back to Escala and since it's such a warm night, I convince Christian to sit out in the balcony with me instead of going to his study.

"What do you think?" I ask him about the new outdoor furniture that is out on the balcony. There is a large sectional couch outside made from resin with cushions and a lot of pillows. I also purchased the a center table and two side tables. I convinced Sawyer to get a moving van so we could bring them home today.

"Wow, it looks like the living room. I can't wait to fuck you out here", he states and he has a bottle of Bollinger and two glasses in his hand. He puts the glasses down on the center table and pours us each a glass and hands me one. He holds up his glass, "To a beautiful future with the most beautiful woman". I blush at his toast and lean up and kiss him softly on the lips.

"You're so romantic Mr. Grey", and I kiss him again.

"Only for you Miss Steele and future Mrs. Grey". He puts his free arm around my waist and pulls me in tight to him.

I giggle, "Future Mrs. Grey? I don't have a ring on my finger".

"Well, I'm trying but you're not ready, remember?"

"I do Mr. Grey. Why the rush?"

"Because I love you and I know you're the only woman I want to be with for the rest of my life. And when I want something, I don't like to wait".


	8. Chapter 8

******I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**CPOV**

As I button up my dress shirt, I step out of the closet and look at my angel, sleeping peacefully in bed. I really fucking love her. I never thought I would feel this way about another person, but she lights something up inside of me that I never want to go out. I'm a bit nervous about her meeting with Flynn tonight though she knows my darkest secret, but yet she is still here, in love with me. I just hope that she will still love me after tonight or if she will come to her senses and leave me.

I really wish she was a morning person so we could make love, but at least I got to fuck her twice on that outdoor couch she bought last night. Another first with Miss Steele, sex on the balcony. That outdoor couch was money well worth spent.

After I put the rest of my suit on, I gently kiss Ana on the forehead and she stirs. I wait a moment and then I'm looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Good Morning baby. Did you sleep well?" I give her a soft kiss on the lips and brush my knuckles down her cheek.

"Yes, good morning Mr. Grey. What time is it?" She rubs her eyes and then stretches in which her perky breasts are peaking out of her little nightgown. Because I can't help myself, I rub her right nipple with my thumb. She moans.

"It's just about seven in the morning".

"Oh, I have to get up. I'm meeting Claude at eight for my first session with him. You're already dressed? What time did you get up?" She moves up on the bed so she is sitting up and I have to stop playing with her hard pebble.

I smile and she smiles back at me. "I'm glad that you are meeting with Claude, but don't over due it on your first session with him. I've been up since five as I went for a run and did a work out downstairs. I have an early meeting at seven thirty, so I'm going to get breakfast and head out. Remember, meet me at Grey House at ten thirty as we are meeting with the Realtor at eleven and I'll take you out to lunch".

"Yes sir", she smirks and gets out of the bed. I smack her ass for starting with her smart mouth this morning and for making me hard.

"Ouch", and she rubs her ass. Oh, how I would love to take her over my knee now and then fuck her senseless. I have to get out of here before I can't control myself.

She follows me out to the breakfast bar and Mrs. Jones is already in the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr. Grey. Would you like the usual?"

"Good morning Mrs. Jones. If it's not too much trouble as I need to leave in fifteen minutes".

"Yes sir, right away", and she places a cup of coffee in front of me.

I look at Anastasia as she takes the seat next to me. She put a robe on to cover her little nightdress. She should always be in satin and silks.

"Mrs. Jones, is maintenance sending someone up today to set up Miss Steele's work space in the library today?"

"Yes sir. He should be here about mid-morning".

"Good. Please make sure that he finishes painting the wall that Miss Steele started yesterday and ask him if he can wire some speakers to the balcony that connect to the iPod docking station". Besides fucking on the balcony, it will be a nice place to unwind in the evening with some music, wine, and Ana.

"Yes sir", Gail replies.

"I forgot to tell you last night, but Jose is coming up tomorrow night to drop off the portraits you bought from his show. He wants to go out and is going to spend the night", Ana tells me. Oh, and does this fucker think he's going to stay here, with Ana?

"You're going out with him again after what happened last time?" Over my dead fucking body! If it wasn't for me, he would have gotten her in his bed.

"Christian, that isn't going to happen again. Kate and Ethan will be with us. I haven't seen him since his show and that doesn't make me a very good friend". She's pouting, which makes me want to give in to her.

"Is he staying at Kate and Ethan's apartment?"

"Um, well, since he is visiting me, I thought he could stay here. But if you don't want him here, I'll stay at Kate's".

I cut her off before she can finish, "No. You live here, he can stay at Kate's".

"Christian, why can't he stay here? It isn't like you don't have the room". She pouts again. "Please". Fuck!

"Fine, he can stay upstairs. What are your plans for tomorrow night?"

"I don't know yet. He is suppose to call me and let me know. You should come out with us". Fuck, I really don't but I might have to just to keep an eye on that fucker Rodriguez.

"I'll let you know. I'm scheduled to be in Portland tomorrow for business". Gail puts my toast and omelet in front of me.

"Gail, please make sure that Miss Steele has breakfast", and I look at Ana. "You need to have something in your stomach before you meet with Bastille. A light protein to give you energy but won't get you sick".

"Yes sir", she whispers and gives me a sexy smile.

"Don't tempt Anastasia", and I smirk back at her.

After breakfast, Taylor takes me to Cartier as I have an appointment there before I head into the office for a little while this morning. I have the entire store to myself as they open at ten am. I'm shown a ten caret diamond ring that is set in a thin platinum band that costs just over a million dollars. It's perfect, just like Anastasia. The ring will be ready by tomorrow afternoon so they can clean it and so I hand them my black Amex card. Now, hopefully this house that Ana and I are going to look at will be just as easy to purchase.

After a couple hours at Grey House dealing with calls, emails, and incompetent people in my contracts department, Andrea informs me that Ana is here.

I meet her in the lobby outside of my office and Ana is dressed in black shorts that go to her knees, a white shirt, and a black blazer. She has her hair up in a high ponytail and she looks really nice and professional though she is wearing shorts. "Hi baby", and I give her a kiss. "You look nice".

"Thank you", and I get her sweet smile.

"Andrea, I'll be out for a little while and should be back this afternoon", I tell her over my shoulder as we walk to the elevator. "Did you drive here?", I ask Ana.

"Yes, I drove my new car and just loved having the top down, courtesy of my wonderful boyfriend", and she gives me a kiss on the cheek. I can't help the fucking grin on my face.

When we get in the elevator, I pull her into my arms and start kissing her. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, baby. Oh, Flynn confirmed us for seven tonight. Are you sure you still want to meet with him?" I'm hoping that she has changed her mind about meeting with him.

"Yes Christian, I still want to see him. Baby, no matter what he tells me, I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much", and she has her hand on my cheek that I lean into because I love the feel of her touch on me.

When the elevator gets to the lobby, I take her hand and walk to the front door. There aren't many employees around at this time, but those who are around, are watching us. _Yeah, yeah, I'm holding her hand._

Taylor has Ana's Saab at the front of the building and I walk over the driver's side so I can drive. I know this is Ana's car, but I really don't want her to drive me._  
_

"Why can't I drive, this is my car", and she stops me with her statement before I get in the car.

"Because I know where we're going. Get in the car", I command her. She doesn't put up a fight, surprisingly.

As I merge into traffic, I want to continue this conversation about meeting with Flynn tonight. "If you aren't going to run for the hills no matter what Flynn says, then why do you want to meet him?"

"Well, with the whole Leila incident, moving in with you, and then all this recent talk about marriage and buying a house and not having a job, it just makes me wonder if I'm really enough. I love our kinky fuckery, but I can't be a submissive and I just wonder if you're ready to give that up for me".

As I always suspected, this is more for Anastasia and her self-esteem issues that she has than it is really about me. For someone that can be so strong and defiant, she really doubts herself when she shouldn't. The fact that I've given her much more than other woman I've been with by letting her touch me and wanting to marry her, she needs to get over her self doubt. Maybe her meeting with Flynn will be beneficial for her and maybe he can work with her to overcome her doubts.

"Baby, I don't know what else to say, but you are more than enough. If you weren't, we wouldn't be looking at this house together and I wouldn't have asked you to move in with me. I love you and you will always be enough".

We finally pull up to the gate of the house and Ana is looking all around, figuring out where we are. I punch in the code that Ms. Kelly sent to me and drive up. I like that the house is not only gated, but sits away from the main road so that people can't look into the house. There are many trees and a large meadow on the property.

We pull up to the Mediterrean style home and I just watch Ana take in the house and the property. "Christian, this place is huge!"

"Come on", and I open the door for her. Once inside, we meet the Realtor Olga Kelly and I can tell by looking at the house that I want to tear it down as it's just not my taste and it is a bit dated. I immediately find the back of the house and walk through the french doors that lead to the back yard and I'm stunned the view. This is exactly where I want to live. There is a large manicured yard that goes right down to the water with a dock. You can see the Sound and all the way to Olympic National Park. This is the view that I want to wake up to everyday. I'm buying this place.

I look over at Ana and she is just as speechless as I am. "What do you think?", I have to ask her.

She looks over at me with her big, blue, eyes and I see wonder in them. "Christian, the view is amazing".

Without taking my eyes off of her, "I know, isn't it?"

**APOV**

I can't believe the views of the Sound from the house. I can't believe this house! I turn around and the Realtor is standing in the kitchen next to the doors to the patio. I want to see the rest of the house.

"Christian, can we see the rest of the house?"

He shrugs his shoulders and grabs my hand, "Sure". The realtor, Ms. Olga Kelly in her sharp, lavender suit and pinned up blond hair follows us around and describes the house as we weave through bedrooms, bathrooms, study, media room, indoor pools, gym, formal living room, and dining room.

Christian lets Ms. Kelly that we are interested but we want to talk about it over lunch and that he will be in touch with her later this afternoon. They don't discuss the price of the house, but I'm sure it's in the million of dollars, which I can't even fathom buying a home for that much.

We leave the house and we are silent as Christian drives not too far from the house to a lovely town center with many shops and restaurants. I could see us living in an area like this where we could walk to this little town center to have coffee and browse through the little shops. Even on this sunny Thursday, I see many people walking along the sidewalks, many with strollers. If Christian wants to get married and move to a community like this, I wonder if he's thinking about having a family? The thought of having Christian's children excites me, though I'm still very young and I'm not sure of Christian's ideas of having children.

He finally parks the Saab in front of a little cafe and puts the roof up as this seems to be the place we will have lunch. The cafe is adorable with it's worn awning over the door and large windows with the name in french in faded white letters. There are few metal chair and tables right outside and a couple are occupied with early lunch dates.

I welcome the cool air inside the cafe and the aroma of baked goods and other delectable items that are being baked or grilled in the exposed kitchen behind the counter. Christian is next to me with his hands on his hips and his sunglasses in one hand studying the chalkboard menu on the wall behind the counter. He took off his suit jacket before we got in the car at the house, and he looks so handsome with his messy copper hair from having the top down on the car.

"Do you know what you want for lunch Anastasia?", he asks me. Quickly scanning the chalkboard menu, I settle for a chicken cesear salad.

I find a table inside the cafe and Christian makes it over with our lunch. I would never think that Christian would find a little cafe like this appealing where he would have order food at the counter and carry it to the table himself. I figured he would be out the door looking for another establishment where we would have to be waited on. But he surprises me sometimes.

"What did you think of the property?", he asks after he chews from a bite of his chicken salad sandwich.

"The view was amazing. I could see how you would want to live on the water with Olympic National Park as the back drop. I really like the house".

"Good, because when I get back to the office I'm going to put in offer for it". Oh, seems like he has made up his mind. "Then I will contact an architect that Elliot has work with so we can meet with her about getting plans for a new house".

"A new house? I like the house that is already here".

"You do?"

"Yes. The house has some great bones but just needs some work. I don't want you to demo the house".

"You don't?"

"No, I like the existing house".

"Okay, I'll talk to Elliot and see what his company can do about renovating the existing house. He may still want to involve Gia in the process"? Who's Gia? Reading my thoughts, he tells me who she is.

"Gia is the architect. She designed my Aspen house and Elliot has worked with her before".

"Oh yes, your Aspen home. The place where I paid twenty-four thousand dollars for a weekend. I'll have to cash that in soon. I'll be expecting the full treatment for that weekend, Mr. Grey".

He raises an eyebrow to me. "I'll give you the full treat when we go. Do you want to go this weekend?"

"Not this weekend, though you didn't tell me it was your birthday on Saturday".

"No, I don't like to celebrate my birthday. I assume Mia told you?"

"She did. I was thinking I could take you somewhere for the day, if you were up for it. I don't want us to be stuck in your Ivory tower for the day and nor will you do any work either".

He just smirks at me, "Our Ivory Tower".

"No, I may live there with you, but it's still your place. Can we go out on The Grace Saturday? I had so much fun last weekend".

"Sure. I'll let Mac know we will be on the boat Saturday". Perfect! Seems like Mia and I will be able to pull off this party for Christian after all.

After our peaceful lunch, Christian drives us back to Grey House as he has business to take of this afternoon. With his birthday and birthday party coming up on Saturday, I'm not sure what to get him.

I get back to Escala and decide to integrate the rest of my belongings into Christian's room. Mrs. Jones helps me move the boxes down from the spare bedroom to his bedroom. I strip the bed down and remake the bed with the new linens and duvet I bought and decide to decorate with some of my personal photographs I have of my family in the room. Jeez, I hope Christian is okay with the photos of Ray, Mom, and of Kate and I in here. I hope it doesn't think I'm taking over.

As I put my clothes away in his closet, I see his playroom jeans on the floor. I sit on the floor and pick up the jeans and run my hands over them. They're so soft. I wonder how long he's had these. _ Don't think about it, Steele_. I then notice a cardboard box that the jeans were placed on top. I open the box and close it quickly. Holy shit! Photographs of naked women in his playroom. He took pictures of his submissives? Why would have all these pictures of them? I wonder if they know? I'm hoping that meeting with Dr. Flynn tonight will help put some of the uneasy notions in my head if I will ever be enough for Christian. BDSM has been such a big part of his life and I don't think he could really give up hard stuff of the lifestyle for me.

Not wanting to see anything further, I put the jeans back on the box and push them out of the way. We haven't been in the playroom since we've been back together? Before the belt incident, I really enjoyed myself in there and I wonder if Christian is ready to go back now? He told me he wasn't as he didn't want to be tempted, but I think I'm ready to go back in there. I make my way out of the closet in search of Mrs. Jones.

I find her in the kitchen cooking and it smells delicious. "Hey Gail, what are you cooking?"

"Oh, coq a vin".

"Smells delicious. Whenever dinner is done, you can take the night off. Christian and I can serve ourselves this evening and then we have an appointment." I still need to get used to her cooking and cleaning, especially since I'm here during the day. I don't want her to feel that I'm taking over, but she should get some time to herself too.

"Are you sure Ana? I don't mind".

"Please, we can take care of it. I've kept you busy enough with unpacking my stuff today".

"Oh, I don't mind that either, but it will be nice to have an evening off again".

"And, do you have a key to the playroom?", and for some reason, I whisper that last part.

"Oh sure", and she takes off the ring of keys that are hanging from her belt loop and gives me a small brass key.

"Thank you. I'll bring it right back".

I make way up to the playroom and unlock the door. The smell of citrus and wood bring a sense of comfort to me when I walk into the room. For the sadistic shit that takes place in here, it's odd that I find it comforting at the same time.

Not sure what I'm looking for in here, I slowly scan the room take in the all the implements hanging on the wall. Again, not sure why he has so many canes, whips, and paddles as they will always frighten me. I also notice a couple of belts hanging and I wonder which one he used on me. I didn't notice which one he used as I was just focused on taking whatever punishment he was going to give to me that day. But the flogger and riding crop that are hanging with other implements bring back some delicious memories and I feel a slight blush.

Looking at the museum chest, I decide to look through to see if I can find what I'm looking for. When I open the first drawer, there are many bizarre instruments and I have not idea what they are or what they are used for? I pick up a silver bullet with handle - _what the hell_? Looking back in the drawer, all the instruments are lined up inconspicuously and there are four different sizes. Not knowing exactly where it goes, I pick the smallest one and lay it on top of the chest.

I go to the the next drawer and the instruments laid out look just as scary as the ones in the top drawer. I look at each one and I don't have a clue. Vibrators? I'm so clueless when it comes to really anything sexual and just wonder how does one become so knowledgeable? Should I pick one? There is a small pink one with a pointed end. I pick it up and I turn the bottom knob and it turns on! It's a vibrator! _I wonder how that feels?_ I can't pleasure myself as that would be breaking one of the rules, rules we no longer bide by. Still, I wouldn't want to use this without Christian. I put that one top of the chest with the other toy I've chosen.

Going through the rest of the drawers, I still don't know what most of these implements, instruments, and toys are or how they are used. I pick a few additional items including some clamps that are bedazzled that are quite pretty and some leather cuffs as I don't mind being tied up.

I take what I find back downstairs after I make sure that I lock the door to the playroom and hide them in one of drawers that now house my panties. I'll have to get a gift box as I finally have one birthday gift for Christian.


	9. Chapter 9

**********I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, but life got in the way and I've been terribly sick these past few weeks. I also want to thank you for the kind reviews and followers of this story as this is my happy Christian/Ana story - I hope you like this chapter.**

**CPOV**

I just got back to Boeing Field after flying back from Portland with Ros in Charlie Tango. Those fuckers down at WSU can't fucking manage that 2.5 million dollar grant I gave them this spring, so we had to go down there and sort the shit out. I couldn't stress enough the importance of how I wanted the grant to be used towards crop rotation, soil development, and research into synthetic crops. No one in our vast world should ever go hungry and if I can make a small difference towards world hunger, than I feel like I've made my impact in this world.

Considering the meeting at WSU, it really has been a great day. The offer I put on the house was accepted this morning and I was able to get it for just below the asking price. I emailed Ms. Kelly last night when I was waiting for Ana while she met with Flynn privately. I wasn't happy that he asked me to leave, but I was able to get Ana to tell me what they discussed. The discussed mostly my self-abhorrence, touching issues, and that damn solution-based therapy that Flynn has been trying to get me to take seriously.

So I got the house and I should have the ring at Escala. Since I'm arriving back to Seattle later than I expected, I asked Sawyer to stop by Cartier this afternoon as Taylor had the day off and Ana was at home taking a nap at the time.

"Any plans for the weekend, Christian?", Ros asks while we are in my SUV heading back to Grey House. It's almost seven in the evening and I received a text from Ana that she is already at the bar with Jose, Kate, and Ethan. This thought is already putting me in a sour mood, but I don't want to come off as brooding in front of Ros.

"Ana has a friend in town tonight, so I'll be meeting them later and then tomorrow she wants to go sailing. What about you?" Ros is one of the very few people outside of my family that I have a genuine interest of her life outside of work.

"Nothing special, just spending time with Gwen since you've been working me double time lately", and she smirks. Yeah, I got her working a bit harder lately with Ana in my life, but we also have some important deals going on and I really need her expertise so we can pull off one of GEH's top acquisitions in the company's history.

"Well enjoy your weekend with Gwen because Monday it starts all over again", and I smirk back at her.

"Thanks, asshole". Normally no one would ever call me an asshole, but I'll let Ros get away with it this one time.

Once we get to Grey House, I quickly run up to my office to grab some documents and then Reynolds takes me back to Escala. It's quiet when I to the penthouse as Ana is out and Gail is off for the weekend with Taylor. Since Sawyer is with Ana, I give Reynolds the night off so at least he can enjoy his weekend. _Boy, Grey, Ana must be rubbing off on you, giving time off to the staff._

After a quick shower, I dress in jeans, a white t-shirt, and blazer. Before I jump in one of the SUVs, I text Ana to find out where she is so I can meet her.

I get to the bar and the place is fucking packed! There are way too many people for my liking, so I need to convince Ana and her friends that we need get out of here. I find them at a table and of course the fucker Rodriguez is sitting too close to her.

"Good Evening", and I'm looking directly at Ana. She looks up at me with her beautiful blue eyes that I could drown in and the biggest smile comes across her face.

"Christian", she squeals and jumps up from her chair, which startles that fucker. _That's right, she's mine_. Ana practically throws herself at me and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap both arms around her waist and pull her in close to me. Then I give her the biggest and wettest kiss.

"I'm glad to see you too", and I tuck a loose tendril behind her ear.

Just to be polite, I say hello to the others at the table, though I wish they weren't here. I also noticed all the glasses and beer bottles on the table. How much have they had to drink?

"Ana, did you eat dinner yet?" If Ana hasn't eaten and only had drinks, then it will be a repeat of the night I brought her to Heathman Hotel in Portland. And as much as that was a first for me to sleep with a woman, I don't want a repeat.

"Um, not yet". What!

"Why don't we all go out to dinner. You know that you shouldn't be drinking on an empty stomach". She rolls her eyes at me, which she knows better. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Oh, stow that twitching palm! Fine, we can go to dinner". I'll stow my twitching palm for now, but I think I'll spank her tonight for good measure.

"How about we go back to the apartment and order some pizzas? I really don't want to sit a stuffy restaurant", Ana pouts. Actually, that sounds like a much better idea.

"I like that idea. Let me call Elliot and Mia and see if they would like to join us". After I call Elliot and Mia, I throw down some cash to pay for the drinks and want to get the hell out of here. Since Ana and her friends have been drinking, I get them all in the SUV and drive back to Escala.

When we get to the penthouse, I put in the iPod while Ana gets some snacks from the kitchen along with non-alcoholic drinks. About a half hour later, Elliot and Mia show up with a few pizza boxes and we all get comfortable in the living room. For the five years that I've lived here, I've never had as many people here as I do now. And I'm not one for wanting to host a gathering in my home, but something about being with my brother, sister, Ana, and her friends doesn't bother me one bit.

I feel comfortable here and it could be the company or that Ana is sitting on my lap, laughing and enjoying herself. I love watching her and hearing her laugh. I wrap my arms tighter around her and squeeze her and then she rewards me with a soft kiss. I just fucking love her and I can't wait till we move into our new home and she becomes my wife.

"Oh my god", Mia whispers to Ana and I. "You two are so in love, I can't stand it! Honestly Christian, I knew you would fall in love one day and Ana is the perfect girl for you". Embarrassing as Mia can be sometimes, I know that she is just excited for me and it truly makes me happy that she really likes Ana.

"Thank you Mia", and I give her a smile. Then Ana looks down at me and I see the love in her big, baby blue eyes.

"I love you Christian", she whispers and then lightly kisses me on the lips. My cock is getting hard with her sitting on my lap. I'm ready for everyone to fucking leave.

Almost an hour later, I'm getting anxious because all I want to do is go in the bedroom and fuck Ana. It's just after midnight, which people need to start leaving.

"Alright everyone, it's been a long day for me and Ana and we have plans tomorrow, so it's time to wrap this up", I announce to everyone.

Ana jumps off my lap and starts picking up the glasses and plates around the living room and Jose takes the pizza boxes into the kitchen behind Ana. I walk everyone else to the door.

"What are you guys up to tomorrow?", Mia asks.

"I'm taking Ana sailing tomorrow", as I give Mia a hug.

"But it's your birthday?", and she cocks her head to the side.

"So, I want a quiet birthday with just Ana on _The Grace_". I want to teach Ana how to sail and I also want to fuck her on the boat again.

She gives me a hug and wishes me a happy birthday. I say good-bye to Elliot and then Kate and her brother. Ana comes over with Jose and gives her good-byes to those who are leaving.

Now I just need to get rid of that fucker Rodriguez, then I have Ana all to myself finally.

**APOV**

Now that everyone has left, it's just Jose, Christian, and myself standing by the stairs. I'm ready for Jose to head upstairs so I can finally have some alone time with Christian. I actually missed him today and I was glad that he joined us this evening. He actually seemed like he was having a good time when we all got back here for a couple more drinks and pizza.

"Well, good-night Ana, Christian", Jose says.

"Good-night Jose. I'm so glad that we could hang out tonight", and I briefly look at Christian and he is looking at us impassively.

"I'll probably be out of here early tomorrow morning as I'm going to see Papa". Jose step towards and takes me in a big hug. I hug him back but then look at Christian and he is now scowling at us. I release Jose immediately.

"Okay. You know which room?", I ask him.

"Yeah, the housekeeper", and I interrupt him.

"You mean Mrs. Jones".

"Yeah, Mrs. Jones showed me the room. Good-night" and he raises his hand and gives us a brief wave.

When Christian and I get back to the bedroom, he shuts the door and quickly sweeps me up into his arms, and starts to kiss me passionately

"Do you know what today is?", he pants while he kissing me.

"It's your birthday", I moan into his mouth as we can't seem to stop kissing each other.

"Besides that" he breathes. "I'm going to fuck you without a condom". Oh, it's been seven days already? "I'm going to fuck you all night long", and just hearing that is making me wet.

And not only did we fuck, but we made love, kissed, nibbled, and petted each all night. We even managed to get a little sleep in but then Christian would wake me up because his dick was feeling cold. I needed to get some sleep because I had big plans for my birthday man today and needed the rest.

I some how managed to get up before Christian as the sunlight woke me up. Not often to get to see him sleep, and he just beautiful with his lips parted and his eyelashes fanning his cheeks. And since it's his birthday, I want to surprise. I quickly jump out of bed and look for my nightgown and robe and head for the kitchen.

When I get there, I see Jose already at the breakfast bar with a glass of milk. He is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and looks like he freshly showered.

"Good morning Jose. Did you sleep well?"

"Hey Ana. Yeah, that was most comfortable bed I've slept on. And the view is amazing too".

"I know. The views from here are spectacular". I sometimes can't believe how far I can see from the balcony of this penthouse.

"This place is spectacular. So, do you stay here a lot?"

"Actually, I moved in with Christian. Just this past week", I twist my fingers around. Why do I feel guilty telling Jose that I moved in with Christian.

"Wow, then this thing with Grey is pretty serious. You must really like him".

"Yeah, I love him. I'm going to make Christian breakfast, do you want an omelet?"

"I would love one", and Christian comes strutting through the great room and into the kitchen. He is wearing is pajama pants low on hips and no shirt on and his lovely bare feet. He looks so delicious I just could lick him up. Maybe I will once Jose leaves.

After breakfast, Jose leaves to spend the rest of the weekend with his Dad fishing. I do miss hanging about Jose and we leave it that we will be in touch with a future visit to plan. I could tell that Christian wasn't happy, but being the gentleman that he is, he kept his comments to himself.

"I'm ready to give you your birthday present", I seductively tell Christian as my hand moves up his chest underneath his t-shirt. He left his pajama pants on, but then put a t-shirt on before breakfast pretty much ending my delightful floor show.

"Hmm, I thought you already did", he moans into my mouth.

"When?"

"Last night. All that fucking. I thought that was my birthday present".

"We do that all the time and actually, we will be doing that now. But I still have something for you", and I grab his hand and bring him back to the bedroom.

I'm so nervous to give him my gift as I don't know what his reaction will be. Will he want this? I know I do but more importantly, I want him to want it too. I take a deep breath and walk into the closet and pick up the box that is hiding behind some sweaters.

When I emerge, Christian has the most tender look on his face and then is surprised when I hand him the wrapped gift box.

"Happy Birthday", I tell him in a whisper.

He holds the box for a moment and then shakes it. The heavy contents move around and rattle and the look of confusion masks over as he tries to figure out what is in the box.

"What did you get me, Ana?"

"Open it".

He moves over to the bed and carefully removes the paper from the box. I wonder if unwraps all his gifts like this? Removing each piece of tape carefully to not rip the paper and unfolding each crease so the paper falls flat underneath the box.

He opens the box and reads the card that is sitting on top of all the tissue paper. "Do rude things to you? Ana, what in the hell did you get me?" Then he starts to pick through the tissue paper and puts each item carefully on the bed. I'm so nervous about his reaction as his face is impassive that I might lose my breakfast.

"You want to play?"

"Yes", I whisper.

"Now?"

"Yes".

"Why?"

"Because I miss our kinky fuckery and I want to go back in the Red Room with you". I can see the desire and lust in his eyes and I know that he is ready too.

"Okay", he mutters. "But are we doing this because you think I need to be in there?"

"No, I want this and I don't think you need to be in there, but I think we can go in there together now. So wait right there and let me slip into something more comfortable". I head into the closet and take off my robe and nightgown. I open one of my drawers and pull on a very sheer, baby-doll with matching g-string panties. I take in Christian's look when I step out of the closet.

"Ana", he growls just above a whisper. "Fuck, you look hot".

"Are you ready?"

He gathers all the toys from the bed, grabs my hand, and we quickly make our way upstairs. He unlocks the door to the playroom and that familiar, comforting scent hits me and makes me very excited to be here with him.

He shuts the door and puts the box on the museum chest and then turns my way.

"As hot as you look in that lingerie, too bad it's not going to stay on you for very long".

"Do you want me to kneel by the door?" I'm surprised he hasn't asked me to this yet and I hope I don't get in trouble for asking here in the playroom.

"No because you're not my submissive. You are so much more and today will only be about pleasure", and he steps over to me so that he so close I can feel his breathe on me. "However, I do want you naked", and he pulls on the strings that are tied in front of my breast and the lingerie opens up for him. I'm so completely turned on for him and the anticipation of what he has plans is making me pant.

He pushes the lingerie off my shoulders to that it falls to the ground and puts his hand on my cheek. Before I can lean into his touch, he lips are on mine, parting them so he can taste my mouth. It's a deep and hungry kiss.

"Let's get those panties off now", and he hooks his index fingers on the tiny string and pushes them down so they slide down my thighs and down to my ankles. "Come", and he grabs my hand and brings me over to the Chesterfield couch.

"Sit", he commands and his dominant side comes out. It must be instinct for him to be the Dom when in this room as he commands and is in complete control of me and anything that happens in the room. How intimidating he may be in here, he also makes me feel safe and secure, and after the last time we were in here, I know that he won't hurt me again. "Stay still and do not turn around, Anastasia". I do as I'm told and I hear him at the museum chest.

I hear his movements, but I'm not sure what he is doing. Then, I hear a slow beat that sounds like a club mix of some dance song with a woman singing about touching her. Then I feel him behind me before he speaks.

"It's always better when you lose one of your senses", he breathes into my ear and then slips a blindfold over my eyes. Oh my, I know that when he blindfolds me, it always more intense as I don't know what he going to do to me.

I feel him move so his now in front of me but he hasn't touched me yet. I don't know how long he stands there but then I hear him take a sharp intake of breath and "so beautiful" when he exhales. Now I'm blushing and I'm sure he can see it all over my body. I know I shouldn't be nervous or self-conscience when he just stares at me when I'm naked, but sometimes it's just hard to hear the compliments, especially from someone like Christian.

He puts his hands my knees and slowly caresses my thighs as his moves his hands up slowly. "I really do love your blush Anastasia, but you are really beautiful. Exquisite. And mine", he breathes into my ear. His hands continue to move up my hips and on the sides of my abdomen until he reaches my breasts. He palms both of them and pinches my hardening nipples. As I start to moan from the incredible feeling, he stops and takes his hands away. Before I can protest from missing his hands, I gasp as I feel one nipple being pinched and then the second one being pinched. He put clamps on them and they feel like they are connected some how. It doesn't hurt but it's not 100% pleasurable, but more of a mix.

"Feel it baby", he whispers to me and he starts to kiss me along my jawline and down to my neck while he spreads my legs. "I want you to come so hard for me". And god, do I want to. I'm so wet there that is probably a puddle between my legs on this leather couch.

Once my legs are spread further enough that Christian is between them, him kneeling on the floor and I feel his bare skin of his torso between my legs. I can feel his two fingers checking between my legs as he moves them between my folds and then rubs against my clit. "So wet baby. You're always so wet and ready for me".

As I start moaning from the pinching on my nipples and Christian finger fucking me, he stops. He then puts both hands on my ass and pulls me to the edge of the couch. He starts to kiss the inside of my thigh until his breath is right there and I can't help the moan that escapes my lips.

"Let's see how well you can control yourself Anastasia. No touching or we will have to start all over again", and his tongue starts the assault on my area between my folds and around my clit.

"Yes, sir", I pant out and I make sure that I grip the edge of the couch so that I not only not touch him, but so I can keep myself upright on the couch as I am slowly losing my equilibrium.

While he is licking and sucking me, he removes his hands from my ass and I smell citrus and sandlewood and I'm not sure where it's coming from. Then I feel his little finger take the places of his tongue and the slowly moves over my perineum and until he is at my backdoor. "Christian", I gasp in a whisper.

"I know baby, but I think you're ready and I will go slow. It's just my pinky finger, but if it hurts or it's too much, just tell me and I'll stop, okay".

I nod my head and then tell him okay. As his slowly moves his fingers inside of me, his tongue starts again around my clit and the sensation is amazing. I feel his low hum against me and his tongue is moving from clit down to my opening where he inserts his tongue inside of me. My moans are getting louder and because I can't see anything, my orgasm is building up faster and is rolling through my body like an out of control ball ready to explode outside of my body.

"Let it go baby", he moans while his tongue is still inside of me and I do. I let all go until I see blinding white light and all of Seattle can hear my orgasm. While tears are coming from my eyes, Christian removes his pinky finger and his tongue and then pulls on the nipple clamps so I have another orgasm. He quickly wraps his arms around so he supports me from falling from the couch. When I finally come down and fall against him, he picks me up and moves us until we are on the large, four-posted bed. He gently kisses me on the lips and removes the blindfold.

"How was that baby", he breathes against my cheek.

"Amazing", and I smile up at him. "What about you?", I ask him softly

"What about me" and he moves on top of me so he settle between my legs. Before I tell him it's his birthday and I should reciprocate, he fills me up and I gasp at the fullness. He starts to slowly move in and out of me and we make slow, gentle love.


	10. Chapter 10

**********I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and the reviews. Yes, I'm trying to make this Ana and Christian close to normal as normal is, so I appreciate the feedback. I did not do the Charlie Tango incident in my last chapter because Jack Hyde isn't part of their lives, at least not yet. However, I got some Elena drama for you in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**CPOV**

Ana and I are driving back to Escala after an amazing day on _The Grace_. What a birthday! My twenty-eighth birthday will go down as the best birthday, ever! First, amazing sex in the playroom with Ana this morning. God, I didn't think I could ever go back in there with her after the last time, but she showed me that we could do it together and it was fucking amazing. I know that I could only ever give her pleasure and I plan to push her limits with pleasure only. I also love the fact that she let me claim her ass for the first time.

We had perfect weather for sailing today and I let Mac have the day off, so it was just Ana and I. Since she has been on the boat once already, I felt comfortable enough that it was just the two of us sailing. We brought a picnic lunch with us today and had a romantic lunch on deck. Then we made love twice in the cabin. I'm excited that she really likes sailing and that she really wants to take sailing lessons. I will have her meet up with Mac next week and maybe he can teach her some of the basics.

However, I really wanted to propose to Ana today, but I was nervous about keeping that fucking diamond ring in my pocket while on the boat. I know the damn thing is insured, but I didn't want to put a claim on it before I gave it to Ana, so I left at home. I need to figure out a plan to pop the question to her either tonight or tomorrow. I could take her to my parent's house tomorrow and propose by the docks. I'll need to call Grace in the morning.

Just thinking about proposing to Ana makes me nervous and that's a feeling I'm not familiar with. Cool, confident Christian Grey nervous. It's something we've talked about recently. Is it the rejection? Would she reject my proposal? She lives with me now and we are buying a house together. She also said that she would never leave me, so why wouldn't she say yes to me?

"Baby, are you okay", Ana snaps me out my internal debate. She can probably feel all this tension radiating off of me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Are you sure you don't want to go out tonight? We haven't had dinner yet and I'm hungry and I'm sure you're hungry. Being on the water all day can do that to you".

I look over and she is biting her lip. "Let's just go home first and we can decide what to do for dinner".

I don't what the hell is wrong with Ana now that we are in the elevator going up to the penthouse. She is standing on the opposite side of me and chewing her bottom lip and she seems nervous.

"Christ Ana, what's going with you? Didn't you have a great day sailing?" I finally have to ask her as I step in front of her.

"Of course, I had an amazing day. Thank you", and she gives me a small kiss on the cheek as the elevator doors open.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Oh", and then "SURPRISE", as we walk in great room. There stands my family and close friends in my apartment as they wish me a happy birthday.

I look down at Ana, "Did you know about this", I whisper to her.

"Yes".

"Did you plan this?"

"Yes, but it was really Mia's suggestion and doing. Are you mad?"

No wonder she was nervous, she thought I would be mad. Well, I don't like it, but I'm not mad. "No baby, thank you", and I give her kiss on her soft lips.

We go around the room and say hello to everyone and they wish me a Happy Birthday. Not only is there my family, but Kate, Ethan, a couple of Mia's friends, John Flynn and his wife, Ros and Gwen, Mac, Claude and his wife, Andrea, and Elena Lincoln.

"Christian, please don't be mad at Ana, but we really wanted to throw a little party as we never really celebrate your birthday", Mia whisper in my ear as we give each other a hug.

"I'm not mad at Ana or you, but I just don't like to celebrate my birthday", I tell her as I give her a kiss on her cheek.

After saying hello to everyone, Ana tells me that she is going to change out of her jeans and t-shirt and heads towards the bedroom. I should change too, but if I follow Ana, we will never come back to the party.

I notice there is buffet on the breakfast bar and music playing throughout the apartment with lights dimmed low and candles flickering giving my home a party atmosphere. I also see that the balcony doors are open too.

"Christian, darling, how are you? Haven't you received my messages?" Fuck, Elena. She places her hand, manicured with long, red, fingertips on my arm and I flinch slightly. She left me three voicemails yesterday, one today, and a couple emails that she would like to talk. I've haven't returned her messages and I'm staying away from her as I know that Ana doesn't like her. Actually, Ana despises her and I love Ana and want to keep her happy.

"Hello Elena. Yes, I got your messages but I've been extremely busy". I try to pull away from her, but she manages to hold onto my arm and reaches up and plants a kiss on my cheek. I just hope that Ana is not back in the room yet.

"Well, happy birthday dear. You've never been much for celebrating your birthdays, so I was a little suprised when your mother called to let me know about tonight. Did have a nice day so far?", and she raises an eyebrow to me when she asks. What the fuck is that all about?

"Ana and I had a wonderful day, thank you". Her face falls and she finally removes her hand from my arm.

"Well, I'm sure you both did". I step away from her and finally see Ana back in the great room dressed in a beautiful pink, v-neck cocktail dress that sparkles. Her long, mahogany hair cascades down her shoulders and her back and she has a little bit of make up on. She takes my breathe away and I know that I need to propose to her tonight. Here, at this party.

I excuse myself and rush into our bedroom and change my t-shirt for a white button shirt and put on my black loafers. I decide to stay in my jeans, though I really should wear dress pants. I quickly move from the bedroom to my study to get the engagement ring in the safe there.

When I turn around, Elena is in the room and closes the door behind her. "Elena, what are you doing in here?"

"Christian, it seems like we haven't talked in awhile and I thought I could get a few minutes alone with you". She slowly stalks towards me and notices the red box in my hand. "What is that?", she asks softly and then stands in front of me.

Fuck, I don't want to tell her what I'm about to do as I'm not sure how her reaction is going to be. I put the box in my pocket. "Come on Elena, we should get back to the party", and I move next to her and I gently put my hand on her back to move her along.

When I get into the great room, I grab two glasses of champagne that is on the wet bar that was set up for party. Elena puts her hand out to take one of the glasses, but instead I move quickly to find Ana and ignore Elena's hand.

I walk over to Ana and snake my arm around her waist and give her a soft kiss on the cheek while I pass a glass to her. "Excuse me everyone", I say loud enough and everyone in the room looks at me and the music is turned down.

"First, I want to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate my birthday, though as most of you know, I'm not one for celebrating them. However, with this beautiful woman next to me, she gives me a reason to celebrate and I'm hoping that she will celebrate my birthdays with me, every year, for the rest of our lives". I put my glass on the table nearest me and I get down on one knee.

Jesus, I'm so fucking nervous, but I'm already on bended knee, so I can't back out now. As everyone gasps and Ana puts her hands over her mouth, I quickly wipe my sweaty palms on my thighs before I reach of the damn ring in my pocket. I struggle to get the box out since this fucking jeans are so fucking tight!

I look up at Ana and I see tears starting to pool in her eyes. I grab her left hand and hold the box in the other. "Baby, you've brought so much light and love into my life in the past few weeks that you've changed me to be a better man. I know my life will not be complete unless you are with me for the rest of my days. Anastasia Rose Steele, will you marry me?"

I take the ring out of the box and I hear "Oh my god", from Ana. I know it's only been a few moments, but it feels like forever for Ana to say "yes" and it comes out in a sob since she is crying. I quickly put the ring on her left hand and take a moment to admire the diamond that is meant to rest on her finger.

I finally get up on my two feet and pull her into arms and give her the wettest kiss to show her how much I love her. While we are kissing, the whole room erupts with clapping and a couple of whistles. "I love you so much baby", I whisper in her ear.

She steps back and really looks at the ring. "Oh, Christian! It's so beautiful and so...big!"

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it and I love you". And before you know, everyone else is crowding around us and Kate and Mia grab Ana's hand so they can really look at the ring.

Mia throw her hands around my neck for a hug. "Christian, what a beautiful ring! I'm so happy for you".

"Thank you Mia". She turns to both Ana and I.

"So, when is the big day? Oh, a summer wedding would be wonderful! You could have it outside in a tent, just filled with flowers and candlelight", Mia gushes while Ana and I just look at each other, probably thinking the same thing.

"Mia, I just asked Ana, so nothing is planned yet. Anyways, we'll probably fly to Vegas and elope". I know that is what I would like to do, but anything Ana wants, she shall have.

After getting all the congratulatory hugs and kisses from everyone, Elliot suggests we bring out the good stuff and celebrate. I know that I have a box of Cuban cigars in my study that was given to me a while ago from a very good client. I'm not a cigar smoker, but this is a good occasion to bring them out, so I head to my study to grab them.

Again, fucking Elena follows me into my study, but this time she slams the door shut and looks fucking pissed.

"Christian, how could you? You're not marriage material!" What the fuck did she say to me?

"Excuse me Elena? Not marriage material? What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" I'm fucking pissed that she would say something like to me. I know she isn't 100% behind me and Ana's relationship, but how dare she say something like to me.

"Christian, you and I are not cut out for marriage or love for that matter. That girl could never fulfill your needs and you are making a mistake if you think she can. She is nothing but a mousy, little gold-digger. Can't you see that?"

"Elena", I growl in a low voice. "What the fuck do you know about love! Ana has given more in the short time I've been with her than all the years I've known you! I know love must be foreign concept for you, but Ana and I love each other and we will love each other for the rest of our lives".

She laughs. "Christian, you're not capable of love. Right now, you're just pussy whipped! Blinded by the virgin's tight pussy, you're not thinking straight. Once she has her hands on your money, she'll leave you!"

"GET OUT", I finally yell at her. I don't want to hear or see Elena again!

"Christian", but I cut her off

"OUT! NOW!"

Just then, the door to my study opens and it's Ana and she takes in the scene of me boiling mad and Elena with a slightly ashen face. Her beautiful eyes are much too large on her face as she looks at both of us. "Is everything okay? I heard you shouting".

After I close my eyes and take a deep breathe, I look at Ana. "Yes baby, everything is fine. Mrs. Lincoln was just leaving".

**APOV**

I'm near the wet bar getting another glass of champagne as Mia is going about wedding planning. I really shouldn't have another glass, but it's so delicious and it makes Mia's rambling a little more tolerable. Then I realized that I haven't seen Christian in a while.

"Elliot, have you seen Christian?", as I grab his arm when I finally see him. I thought he and Christian were going to have a cigar on the balcony.

"No, I'm still waiting for him to get those damn Cubans".

Hmm, "Okay". I look towards his study and the door is closed. "Let me go check on him". As I get closer to the door, I hear "OUT! NOW!" Who is he yelling at? When I open the door, I can't believe this! Christian's face is red and I can see the veins popping out his neck and Elena is standing in front of his desk with her hands on her hips and she whips her head around to look at me.

"Is everything okay?", I ask Christian. He closes his eyes and inhales and then exhales before he opens his eyes. When he finally opens them, they are softer and the color in his face returns to normal.

"Yes baby, everything is fine. Mrs. Lincoln was just leaving", he says quietly.

I look at Elena and she steps over to me so she is right in my face and points one of her red, talon fingers at me "You. Will never. Satisfy his needs. You. Are nothing but a gold-digger!"

"Fuck you, Elena! Christian and I love each other!"

Christian stalks over to us and grabs Elena by the arm. "I said the get the fuck out!", and he drags her out of his study and into the party. I am quick behind their heels.

"You're making a mistake, Christian", Elena says loudly and everyone in the great room is looking at them. "She's not right for you!".

"And you think you are?", Christian roars back.

Oh shit, this isn't good. Now everyone is staring at us probably wondering what is going between them and I don't think this is the time for their secret to come out.

Grace is beside us now, "Let's go in the foyer", she says quietly and is giving Elena a nasty look. The four walk out of the great room, close the door, and now stand in the foyer.

Before I can register what happens, Grace slaps Elena across the face. Both Christian and I gasp at what Grace just did.

"How dare you Elena", Grace spits at her. "I trusted you, as a friend, and you couldn't keep your fucking hands off my son?" Oh, I didn't know Grace could cuss!

"Grace, darling", Elena starts, but Grace puts her hand up to stop her.

"Save it Elena, I don't want to hear it. I suggest you leave as I don't think you are no longer welcomed in Christian and Ana's home".

Christian tucks a box cigars under his arm and then presses the call button for the elevator. "Please leave Elena as you not welcomed to our home anymore", and he comes back next to me and puts his free arm around my shoulders. I don't dare say anything though I have a million vile things I really want to say to her.

The elevator pings and the doors open. Elena steps in with her head down and I can see the tears going down her cheek.

Once the elevator doors close, Grace turns to me with a small smile on her face. "Ana sweetheart, could you give me a moment with my son?"

"Certainly", and I quickly look at Christian. "I'll see you inside", I whisper and I walk back through the doors of the great room. I put my ear up to the door after I close it, but I can't really hear much except when Grace raises her voice "How long?"

"What the hell was that about, Steele", and Kate and Elliot are right behind me.

"Um, I'm not sure, but it seems like Mrs. Lincoln didn't approve of Christian and I's engagement". I can't tell her that Christian and Elena had an affair.

"I can't stand that woman", Elliot grits through his teeth. "She is nothing but a social climbing, stuck up bitch. I never understood how my mother could be friends with her. And I'll never understand why Christian was always friendly with her and helped her with her salons".

"Oh, you know about that?", I ask Elliot.

"Yeah, they contracted me to renovate her salons". Oh, well that is news. The three of us go back and join the party, but I feel like I need a few minutes to myself, so I go to the bedroom.

I sit on the bed and take a deep breathe. Poor Christian, I can't image what he going through right now. What was a wonderful day and a happy time, turned so suddenly because of the fucking bitch troll! How dare she say that I'm not right for Christian? And was he right that maybe she wished that it was her he would want to marry? Of course I'm doubting myself, wondering if I'll ever be enough for Christian. I mean, they had a deviant sexual relationship for six years and he continued it for years after her until me. What if he really does get bored with me, then what?

I look down at the beautiful engagement ring he gave and admire the sparkle from the low lighting in the room. This is really a big ring! I don't even want to know how much he paid for it. And now we'll have a wedding to plan. After Mia going on about weddings tonight, maybe eloping would be the way to go, but I couldn't do that to our family and friends as I would want them a part of our special day.

I look up when I hear the door to the bedroom click and Christian is standing with his back against the door. He looks sad and some what defeated.

"Hey".

"Hey. Why are you hiding in here?" He comes to the bed and sits next to me.

"I just needed to get away from the party. Are you okay?", and I put my hand on his cheek and leans into my touch.

"Yeah, I'm okay, though Grace is pretty fucking pissed at me right now".

"Oh. What did you tell her?"

"Almost everything. About the six years Elena and I had an affair, but not the details. I'll call my lawyers on Monday and gift the salons to Elena. I can no longer have any type of relationship with that woman".

"How do you feel about that?"

"A little sad, pissed about how she acted here tonight. But also relieved that I feel like a lot of what I've been harboring inside of me for so long came out tonight. It actually felt cathartic to tell Grace about Elena and I".

"Well, I know your mom is mad at you know, but I think she will forgive in time. I love you Christian Grey".

"I love you too, future Mrs. Grey. Shall we join our party?", and he stands up and proffers his hand for me to take.


	11. Chapter 11

**************I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**A/N: Again, thank you so much for amazing reviews! I know some of previous chapters followed along with the original story, but this where it takes a slightly different road. Thank for those following story and sticking with it.**

**CPOV**

I've never been much of a late sleeper, so here it is just seven am and I'm up already. We did celebrate until after midnight with my family that stayed, mainly a drunk Elliot and Kate. Then Ana and I fucked before she passed out. I think we both had a little too much to drink, but after the fucking Elena drama, we both just wanted to forget about her. Fucking Elena! I can't believe she made a scene last night after I proposed to Ana. I know having Ana in my life is the right thing for me and if Elena can't be happy for me, or for us, then she no longer needs to be in my life. My days of needing her are over and probably have been for a long time.

I look over at Ana, my fiancee. I can't believe we're engaged and now it's official. I want to fucking marry her right away as I don't want to wait for her to be my wife. I want to give her everything, everything that is mine will now be hers. I will take care of her and protect her for the rest of her life. As I look at her left hand, she kept the ring on and it looks perfect on her hand. She will be my beautiful wife.

I slip out of bed and will let Ana get little more sleep. I quickly use the bathroom and make my way to the kitchen for some coffee and decide to bring tea and toast to Ana. I see Mrs. Jones cleaning up the kitchen as we left it a mess after the party last night.

"Good morning Mrs. Jones".

"Oh, good morning Mr. Grey. Can I get you some breakfast?"

"Sure. How about some toast and eggs for Ana and I. I'll have coffee and can you get tea for Ana? I'm going to bring her breakfast in bed. And oh, thank you for cleaning up here", as I wave my hand around to gesture to the now clean kitchen.

"No problem Mr. Grey. Did you have a nice birthday party?" I should tell her the news that Ana will become my wife. Actually, I want to tell everyone, considering I'm a private person, but I'm just so elated by the thought.

"I did. I proposed to Ana last night and she said yes". Gail's face lights up like a Christmas tree. Considering she has worked for me for such a long time and has to deal with my submissives coming and going around, she must genuinely happy for me to finally see me settle down.

"Oh, Mr. Grey! Congratulations! That's wonderful".

"Thank you. Going forward, you should coordinate all the menus and household items with Ana. Actually, we also bought a house this week, just outside the city. I'm not sure when we will move, but I wanted to give you the heads up and hope that you will want to move with us, whenever that happens". I trust Gail and I know that Ana really likes her, so I want her to stay as our housekeeper once we move into the big house.

"Again, congratulations. It would be pleasure to stay with you and Ana when you to move to your new home. I should have breakfast ready for you both in about twenty minutes".

I know that Gail wasn't fond of some of the submissives that have stayed with me over the years and I know that she didn't care for Elena, but since she is agreeing to move with Ana and I, she must like Ana.

"Gail, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure", and I can hear the hesitation in her voice. She's probably wondering what the hell am I about to ask her.

"I know that you weren't overly fond with some of the ladies that have stayed here with me over the years, but I wanted to make sure that you.. like Ana since she will now be in charge of the household".

"Can I be open with you sir?", and I nod because I want her honest opinion. "Mr. Grey, I adore Ana. She really is the sweetest girl and I think she will make a wonderful wife. You really deserve her and I would love to continue working for you both".

I smile because she really does like Ana, but who doesn't? "Gail, thank you. That means a lot to me. I'll be in my study".

"I'll let you know when breakfast is ready, Mr. Grey", and I head for my study.

I sink into my chair and I rub my face with both hands and think about everything that happened last night and all the shit I need to take of care now. First, making Ana my wife. We need to discuss when we want to get married. I want to get married as soon as possible, but I'm not sure what she is thinking. I wanted to discuss it last night, but after a good fuck, she passed out on me. I smile at the thought about how brave and bold she was in bed with me. I guess the alcohol makes her feel that way.

I also need to put her name on all my assets and properties too. I know I don't want a prenup as I want to give her everything and I know that our marriage will last. I will never leave her and I will never let her go, so a prenup is a moot point in my book. However, I know my lawyers will try to convince me otherwise, including my father.

Speaking of lawyers, I fire up my laptop as I need to shoot them an email about removing myself from the Esclava Salons and putting everything in Elena's name only. I want nothing to do with that bitch and I need to get clean her out my life. She seriously crossed the line with me last night, not only by insulting my relationship with Ana, but then causing my mother heartache. I can't believe I came clean to my mother about my affair with Elena. I know she was pissed at me last night and it will take some time get back on Grace's good side, but I'm hoping that with Ana and I getting married, she will forgive sooner rather than later. I will have to call her today to apologize again.

I can smell breakfast and head out towards the kitchen. I see Gail putting everything on large breakfast tray so I can it back to the bedroom with me.

"Thank you Gail, I appreciate it".

"No bother Mr. Grey. Will you need anything else from me today?"

"No Gail. You and Taylor enjoy the rest of the day", and I grab the tray and head towards the bedroom.

Ana is still sleeping peacefully, so I put the tray down and get back into the bed to wake my sleeping beauty. I nuzzle her neck and softly kiss her neck and up to ear and she starts to stir.

"Mmm", she groans and stretches like the sex kitten she and her delectable ass is right in my erection. Now I can't wait to fuck her.

"Good morning beautiful", I whisper in her ear.

She turns around and puts her arms around my neck. "Good morning Mr. Grey", and she gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Are you hungry?", I ask her.

"Mmm", is all she answers back and I think she is about to fall back asleep on me.

"Oh, no Miss Steele. Time to wake up", and I throw the covers off of her and I give her a gentle slap on her ass.

She gasps. "Okay, I'm up", and she jumps out of the bed and heads into the bathroom.

I bring the breakfast tray up onto the bed and I dunk the tea bag into the cup of hot water and then pull it out. I don't know how Ana can drink this shit, but this is what she likes and my baby will have whatever she wants. She finally emerges from the bathroom with just a robe on and her face lights up at the sight of food.

"Come here baby", and I hold my hand out for her. I sit back against the headboard and I have her sit between my legs.

"Did you make this?", she asks. She knows that I can't cook, but I'll be honest with her.

"No baby, I can't take the credit for this. Mrs. Jones was in the kitchen cleaning up, so she saved me and made us breakfast".

"Well, thank you", and she takes a sip of her tea. She grabs a piece of toast and brings it up to my lips so I can take a bite.

We take turns feeding each breakfast in bed and when the plate is almost clean, I'm ready to fuck. "Baby, put the tray on the floor", I whisper in her ear and I undo her robe. She picks it up and puts it on the floor and her robe is open, completely naked for me underneath and she is biting her lip. I grab her hand and pull her on the bed and I take her robe off. I stand up and remove the t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

She crawls up the bed as I kneel on the bed between her legs. I place my arms on either side of her head and lean down to give her a deep kiss, a kiss that shows my love for her. I move my kisses down to her jaw, then her neck, and to her breasts. As I suck and nibble on one of her nipples, I slowly enter her and she moans from the pleasure I'm giving her. My pleasure.

I run my hand along her creamy, soft thigh and hitch it around my waist and slowly move in and out of her. I can tell by her moans that her orgasm is building and that she wants harder and faster, but I'll wait till she begs for it.

"Christian", she whimpers, "Please".

"What do you want, baby?"

"You. Harder and faster", and she moans again.

I can feel her walls become tight around my hard cock, so I pick up the pace and really start to pound harder into her. This is what my girl likes, a little rough fucking. I can't help but watch her as she nears her orgasm and watching her is turning me on so much that I will be right there with her. And I am as we both come together.

I kiss her softly on the lips and roll off of her. Before I can say anything to her, my damn phone rings. "Who the fuck is calling?" I reach for my Blackberry and it's Mia.

"Good morning Mia".

"Christian, your engagement is already in the press! I'm reading it right now online". Fuck! I rub my hand down my face as I'm not ready to deal with the public reading about our engagement. Yes, I want the world to know that I love Anastasia and that I want to marry her, but since Ana and I haven't discussed what we want for a wedding, I'm just not ready to provide a press release. However, now that's been leaked, I need to get something out soon.

"Are you near your computer?" and Mia's voice snaps me from my internal brooding.

"No, not at the moment, but Ana and I will check it out".

"Okay. Are you both coming over for lunch this afternoon?"

"Yes, of course we'll be there. We will see you then Mia". I hang up because now I'm furious to see what was posted online. Not so much about me, I could give a fuck about me, but what was said about Ana.

"What's wrong Christian?" and Ana is behind me with the sheet wrapped around her and she has arms around my waist, placing soft kisses along my shoulders.

"That was Mia and apparently news of our engagement has been leaked to the press. She saw it online, probably on one of those fucking tabloid websites".

"Wow, that was quick".

"I know. Why don't you head into the shower so we can head to Bellevue for this afternoon. I'll be in my study as now we need to figure out a press release. Which, means you and I need to start talking about a wedding, unless you just want to elope".

She scrunches her nose up and then bites her lip. "Um, I don't want to elope, but I don't want a big wedding either".

"Okay. I like that idea. But I want to get married right away". Nothing would please me more than for Anastasia to be my wife, so I really don't want to waste much time.

"Right away? Shouldn't we enjoy our engagement first? I don't think we need to rush to the alter, Christian".

I shrug my shoulders. "But why wait? I want you to be Mrs. Grey and to be mine".

"But I am yours" and she kisses my cheek. "Listen, let's discuss this after I take a shower", and she quickly removes the sheet from her delectable body and runs into the bathroom.

After putting on my jeans and t-shirt, I'm in my study and I Google "Christian Grey engagement" and there is a the link to the article that Mia mentioned.

_There is speculation that Christian Grey, 28 year-old billionaire and CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings, is now engaged to be married. Who is the lucky lady? Our sources say that he popped the question to Miss Anastasia Steele, the recent WSU Vancouver graduate that he has been spotted around town with, and recently the Coping Together Gala. No wedding details yet, but I'm sure Miss Steele is reading quite the pre-nup!_

Oh for fucks sake! I just proposed last night and I can't believe it's already on the fucking web! Who the hell is their source? I copy the link and paste it in the email to my PR guy Sam and letting him know that I did propose to Anastasia last night and we are to meet tomorrow morning to discuss this.

After firing off a few emails, Ana comes into my study dressed in a long sun dress and her hair is down and wavy around her shoulders. She is so beautiful.

"You look beautiful". I get her shy smile while she blushes.

"Thank you", and she comes around my desk. I pull my chair away from my desk and open my arms to indicated that I want her on my lap. I love it when she sits on my lap and snuggles into me. I open up the website so she can see what was written about us.

**APOV**

As I snuggle into Christian's lap, he pulls up a local tabloid website and in bold letters "**Local Billionaire Christian Grey Engaged".**

"Do you think Elena is the source?", I ask Christian. I can feel him tense when I mention her name. "A pre-nup?", I whisper. Jeez, I mean, if Christian wanted a pre-nup I would sign one. I love Christian and not his money and honestly, I don't want his money.

"Fuck, I hope not, but this means we will have to put a press release out soon. But baby, there will be no pre-nup".

"Christian, if you want me to sign one, I understand. You're so rich and I don't have anything except my student loans, so I understand if you want one in place".

"Anastasia, this isn't up for discussion. There will be no pre-nup. If you leave me, you might as well take everything". Not wanting to argue with him, I cup his face between my hands and give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"So I guess we have a wedding to plan now", I say softly and his eyes light up.

"We do and whatever your dream wedding is, I'm going to give it to you", and he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well, I never thought about my wedding, but I don't want a big wedding. Something small, I think, with just our family and friends".

"Then that is what you shall have. We can probably put something together in a month's time". A month? That seems really quick to plan a wedding.

"Why so quickly? How about we have our wedding in the fall?" I like the idea of a fall wedding with the beautiful foliage in the backdrop. This will also give us a longer engagement than just a month.

"I think we can do that. Let me check my schedule with Andrea to make sure I don't have travel scheduled, but a fall wedding would be nice".

After Christian took his shower and finished some business, we headed to Bellevue for the afternoon. Since the paparazzi were waiting for us outside of Escala as our news of our engagement leaked out, we drove my Saab with Taylor and Sawyer taking off fifteen minutes before. Since the SUV is recognizable, the reporters followed the SUV, but Taylor managed to lose them as they discovered we weren't in the SUV and then headed to the Grey's.

Christian parks the Saab in the Grey's driveway and turns to me when he shuts the engine off.

"Since we going to be all over the news now and the fucking paparazzi camping outside our home, you are not allowed to go anywhere by yourself. Do you understand Anastasia?" I hate it when it talks to me like a child, but I understand his concern now.

"Yes Christian. Sawyer will stay with me when I go out", I say in my monotone voice.

"Anastasia, this isn't a joking manner. If I find out that you went out without security, you will be punished", and dominant Christian has made an appearance.

"Yes sir".

Once inside the house, Grace meets us in the foyer. "Christian, Ana, so glad you made it. How are you both doing today?", and she gives us both a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"We're doing well today, Mother", Christian answers for us. Just then, Carrick comes into the foyer and greets us as well.

"Hi Ana", and he gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Christian, can I see you in my study for a few moments?", Carrick asks Christian.

Christian looks at me, "I'll be back in a few moments", and kisses me on the cheek.

"Take your time Christian". I look at Grace, "Can I help you get lunch ready?"

"Certainly Ana. Let's go to the kitchen", and she waves me along.

I help Grace and Mia in the kitchen preparing our lunch and setting up the table out on the patio. We have another beautiful summer day here and we want to enjoy the lovely sunshine when we can since it seems we get more cloudy days. I think about how Grace must be dealing with the news of Elena's affair with Christian and when it all started. I can tell she is not herself today as she seems really quiet. I really want to talk to her about it, but I don't want to mention anything in front of Mia. I'm not sure if Mia knew what happened last night, but she hasn't said anything. She's probably just so excited about our wedding. Since I know nothing about planning parties, so nevermind a wedding, I'm sure I'll have Mia and Kate to help me out.

"So Ana, any ideas for your wedding yet?", Mia exudes excitement as she asks me about wedding planning.

"Um, not really. Christian and I haven't really discussed much about except that we want to keep it a small, intimate affair with just family and close friends".

"Well, thank goodness you're not eloping. If Christian had his way, you would probably be on your way to Vegas right now".

"Well, I'm glad that is not the case, Ana", Grace pipes in. "It will be up to you both whatever you want to do. I just want to see my darling boy get married and I couldn't ask for a sweeter girl for him than you dear". I'm glad to see the Grace is excited about the wedding. I'm sure it's distracting her from the Elena issue.

"Thank you Grace". I know that I'm blushing all kinds of red at Grace's compliment, but my heart does swell for the love that Grace has for Christian. Of course she only wants the best for him as he deserves only the best. I just sometimes wonder if I'm the very best for Christian, but I just love him so much and he loves me, so I know that will be the best thing for both of us.

Just then, Christian comes storming through the kitchen and he looks pissed. "Anastasia, lets go for a walk before lunch", and he grabs my hand as he walks past me. I then notice Carrick coming into the kitchen area and he seems a bit fluterested. I wonder what they were talking about.

Christian quickly walks out of the house, down the yard, to the docks and I'm trying to keep up with him.

"Christian, what's wrong?", and I grab his face between my hands when we make it to the docks. Something is bothering him as he closes his eyes and counts to ten.

"Fucking Carrick. He brought up the fact that I should have you sign a damn prenup agreement". That's all? That is why he is upset?

"Baby", I said softly to him and looked into his beautiful gray eyes. "He is only looking out for your best interest and I don't blame him. You're a very wealthy man and you have a lot to protect. If you want me to sign it, I will. If you don't, then we won't have one, but I'm not offended by his request and you shouldn't be either".

He puts his arms around my waist and pulls be in for a tight hug. "I love you Anastasia and there will never be a prenup. Like I said earlier, if you leave me, you might as well take everything. My money and everything I own means nothing if I don't have you by my side".

We stay in this embrace for while, just enjoying each other's warmth. Christian doesn't like others telling him what he should or shouldn't do, but I'm not offended by Carrick's suggestion. I'm not with Christian because of his wealth. If he wasn't wealthy, I would still be in love with him and I would still marry him.

We finally make our way back to the house and Elliot and Kate have finally arrived. Before we all sit down at the table for lunch, Carrick manages to get for a few moments without Christian at my side.

"Ana, I hope you are not offended by what I've discussed with Christian. Grace and I absolutely adore you and you're the best thing that has ever happened to him. I was just giving him advice, from a professional point of view. I hope you understand that". I see the sincerity in his eyes and I'm not offended at all.

"I understand Carrick and I'm not offended. It will be Christian's choice how he wants to handle his personal property and I won't argue with him".


	12. Chapter 12

******I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! It's taken me awhile to figure out this next chapter, but I think I got it! Enjoy!**

**CPOV**

"Come on Grey, hit me harder than that!", Claude is yelling at me through his mouthpiece. I'm sparring with Bastille and it's been over a week since I've been in his ring to get some kickboxing in. This week has been insane with the leak of Ana and I's engagement, then separating myself from Elena's salons, and business has been fucking crazy at GEH lately. I needed to get this in before I explode and get some sort of control in my life.

I was able to get a good kick in to Bastille's torso, but it didn't knock him down, so I got to kick him harder. My moves need to be quicker and I feel like I really need to push myself today. The fucker got me twice in the jaw and good thing we wear the fucking head gear or my face would be fucked up today.

I get a few jabs and an upper hook in before I get him with a side kick and Bastille finally stumbles back and falls to the mat. I'm about to go all MMA on him as I want to pounce on him and grapple him on the mat.

"That's right motherfucker", I grunt at him as he narrows his eyes at me after he gets up. I know he is about to charge me, so I start doing the boxing shuffle and get my arms up in front of my face.

He doesn't charge me and takes off his gloves, so I stop moving. "Jesus, Grey! I know it's been over a week, but what the hell!"

I spit out my mouth guard because I hate those fucking things, but necessary in kickboxing. "A lot of fucking shit is going on. Now come on you pussy and put those fucking gloves back on! I'm not done".

He shakes his head and chuckles. "I'm done", he says and picks up his gloves.

"The fuck you are! I'm fucking paying you by the hour and your hour is not up yet".

"Not like this Grey. You pay me to work on your techniques, not to just fucking punch and kick me for the hell of it. If that is what you want to do, hit the bags!". Bastille is pissed as he is yelling at me. And he has every right because I haven't been following him today, I've just been beating the shit out of him. "Anyway, why are you so worked up for? You just got engaged to a beautiful woman! You should be fucking happy, man!"

"It's not really that. You've been checking Ana out?" Don't even tell me that fucking Bastille wants Ana. That really pisses me off if he does!

"What? Grey, I'm married to a woman adore, I don't have anything for your woman. It's a fucking compliment. I'm really fucking done with you today. Maybe you need to go see your shrink", and with that, he makes his way through the ropes and towards the shower. I take of my gloves and gulp down my bottled water. At this point, I might as well go take a shower and get myself calmed down.

I walk into the locker room and Bastille walks out of the shower. The locker room is small as we are in his private gym where he works one on one with his clients. There is a shower stall, a few closets to store personal items, a couple of sinks, and a separate room for the toilet. It's more like a bathroom you would find in a private home, but that is what I like about his gym, that it feels homey and personal in a way.

"I'm sorry, man. I know that you are trying to do your job and I should have respected that. I know that you are not disrespecting me, Ana, and your wife. I shouldn't take your comment out of context". I can't believe that I'm fucking apologizing, but I shouldn't have been an asshole to Bastille, he didn't deserve it.

"That's all right Grey. I'm sure dealing with the bullshit that you have to deal with must really get to you. I know the media has been all over you this week with the news of the engagement and I'm sure work is busy". He laughs, "You know Grey, I really should have taken advantage of your energy today. Next time I'm not going to hold back and we will really have it out in the ring. I'll see you next week", and he slaps me on the shoulder and walks out of the shower area.

I head back to Escala after my spar with Bastille and at this point, I just want to relax with Ana with a nice dinner and then a nice fuck. I would love to take her in the playroom tonight for a session. I'm sure she would be up for it since she couldn't wait to get me in there last weekend for my birthday. I love our kinky fuckery just as much as I love Ana.

When I walk into the penthouse, I smell dinner but I hear voices coming from the dining area. Ana must have some friends over. Fuck! So much for having alone time with her right now.

"Good evening", I announce when I walk towards the dining room and it's Ana, Mia, Kate, and another woman I've never met before. They all abandon whatever they are looking at on a laptop along what looks like bridal magazines and shit all over the table. The biggest smile comes across Ana's face and she jumps out of her seat and comes towards me. She wraps her tiny arms around my neck and I give her sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hi", she whispers when our kiss is finally over. Having Ana this close and in my arms, takes away all the stress and anger I've dealt with today. She's my balm and I'm so glad that I get to come home to this every night.

"Hi. How was your day?", I ask her while I look up at the audience at the table.

"Good", and she steps back and takes my hand and we walk towards the others. "Mia and Kate wanted to help with some wedding ideas. And this", and she brings me to the strange woman in my house, "is Katrina Walker, a wedding planner that Kate knows". She looks at Katrina, "Katrina, this is my fiancé, Christian Grey".

Katrina Walker extends her hand and we shake. "Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Ana has told me some of the ideas you both have for your wedding and I've shown her some great ideas that I think would be perfect". Oh, I'm sure you have shown her every expensive idea too.

"Nice to meet you as well, Ms. Walker. I can't wait for Ana to tell me all about it". I greet Kate with a quick nod and give Mia a hug and a kiss as well.

"If you would excuse us, but I need to chat with Ana in my study for a few minutes", and I walk away with my arm wrapped around Ana.

I shut the door when we get into the study and I walk over behind my desk. I power up my laptop and start clicking through some folders until I find the NDA form.

"Ana, did you have Katrina Walker sign a NDA yet?"

Her eyes go wide and she shakes her head. Just as I thought, so I will make sure this gets done. "No", she finally says softly.

I pick up the NDA letter from the printer and I hand it to Ana. "Please make sure she signs this before she leaves and make a copy for her as well. Also explain to her that if we hire her, any of her employees will need to sign a NDA too. That will also include all vendors that are hired for the wedding. You will need to get used to making sure that anyone we hire for anything, needs to sign a NDA. I'll forward you this document to keep on your computer, understood?"

"Yes Christian", and she takes the document. I walk around to her and I wrap my arms around her.

"How was your day, baby?", I ask her while I plant soft kisses on her neck and jaw line.

"Hmm, it was okay. I was a little frustrated this morning because again, I didn't apply to any jobs and I still haven't heard back from any of the places I sent my résumé to last week. Then this whole wedding planning stuff is, well, overwhelming", and she leans into my body and hug her tighter.

"Baby, then let's elope. Why put yourself through this wedding planning shit? Let's just avoid it. And for the job, don't get frustrated. The right job will come along soon enough. You know that you don't have work", and I give her a long kiss, that starts off soft, but I'm getting a hard on and we are both kissing each other with such fever.

"Listen", I pant when I break away. "I'm going to do some work in here. When the girls leave, we'll have dinner, and then I was hoping you and I can go into the playroom tonight. I think we both need it".

She smirks up at me and runs her hands through my hair. "I think you're right Mr. Grey".

* * *

**APOV**

I'm in the library on my laptop and I can't concentrate on looking for a job. I can't stop the silly grin on my face thinking about being in the playroom last night with Christian. Hmm, his hands and his mouth and what he does to me with them. I don't mind submitting to him and doing whatever he asks of me in the playroom as along as he assaults me with his gentle touches and kisses. I was so excited when he used the flogger on me again while I was shackled up to the cross. I sometimes don't where Christian gets the stamina for a playroom session and a workout with Claude in the same day. Then of course, we made love after being in the playroom and then again this morning before he left for work.

I check my email and I have email from the HR manager at Skytopics Industries and they want to interview me on Monday! I quickly reply back and let them know that I'm available anytime on Monday. The position is in their marketing department as an associate working on their marketing material. It's not publishing, but it's a job and at this point, I'm willing to interview with anyone. Maybe Christian is right, I should wait for the right job to come along instead of taking the first job offer. I know that he can provide for me, but I really don't want him to. I can't just sit here or the new house and not do anything. Then it would seem like I wasted four years of working my butt off at WSU for the right job. I don't want my résumé to have "wife of billionaire" as my only occupation!

Get a quick response back the HR manager at Skytopics and my interview is Monday afternoon. I realize the time and I need to get in the shower as I am meeting Grace for lunch today. Friday was the only day she could meet as she has the day off from the hospital and she only takes office appointments in the morning. I know she really wants to talk about what happened with Christian and Elena, but honestly, I don't really know the depth of their relationship except what Christian has told me and what happened at his birthday party.

I arrive at Christian's club at twelve thirty and Grace is already seated at a window table. He reserved us the table a couple of days ago when I told him that Grace and I were having lunch today. Sawyer heads off to the back room of the club as I'm shown to the table by the host. I feel a little out-of-place since it seems like all business lunches and I'm wearing a black, gray, and white maxi dress for lunch. I have on my black cardigan but I'm not in a suit. When I approach the table, Grace stands and she looks lovely in her lavender shift dress with a matching jacket. She always looks so put together when I see her, even when we are at her home relaxing. I really hope as Christian's wife, I can be just a polished as Grace.

"Grace", and take her into a hug. "I hope you haven't been waiting long".

"Not all darling girl. I'm so glad we could finally have a lunch together, just you and me", she whispers in my ear before she let's go of me. We both sit down and the waiter comes by and pours us each a glass of white wine.

"So", Grace starts, "Mia told me that you met with a wedding planner yesterday. How did that go?"

"Oh, it went very well. It was someone who Kate's mom knows as she's created a few wedding dresses. She was nice and really listened to what Christian and I would like for a wedding".

"Well, I hope that Mia didn't take over the meeting or inundate you with her ideas. She can be a little overwhelming and of course, the idea of her brother getting married is just making her a little wedding crazy. I've had to tell her that this is your and Christian's wedding and one day she will have her own. Ana, Carrick and I would like to offer our home for a wedding venue, but only if you want to".

"Oh Grace, that is very kind of you to offer. We were looking at some vineyards in the area, but if you are okay with hosting at your home, then I will discuss it with Christian".

"Ana, darling, we would be delighted to host the wedding. It won't be a problem to have a tent put up like we did for the Coping Together Gala. How many people were you thinking of inviting and when do want the wedding?"

"Oh, just a small affair, maybe around 75 people? I don't want a big wedding. I would love a fall wedding, but I think Christian would like it sooner".

"Well, we can certainly handle 75 people and I think a fall wedding would be beautiful. Talk it over with Christian and let me know what you decide. So, how is everything else?"

Just then, our waiter comes and we order our lunch. I then tell Grace about the job interview I have for Monday and what I know of the job and company. She seems genuinely happy for me about the interview. I also let her know that Christian doesn't want me to work and she can understand why he feels that way, but I should do what I really want to do. I love that Grace supports me on my decision and doesn't back up her son 100 percent. I think she knows that he used to getting his way and that sometimes we need to stand up to him.

I glance over at Grace and I can tell she wants to talk about the Elena situation. She is biting her lip and nervously drinking her wine. "I don't know much about Christian's relationship with Elena and I probably know just as much as you", I say softly to her.

She grabs my hand and I can see her eyes glistening, tears ready to streak down her perfectly blushed cheeks. "Oh Ana, what did I do wrong? Why did he have an affair with her? She was my close friend", she whispers and then takes a deep breath.

"Grace, you didn't do anything wrong. She did. She took advantage of not only a vulnerable fifteen year old boy, but she took advantage of your friendship. Christian thinks she helped him, but she is pedophile and really she should be legally charged for what she did, but that will never happen".

"Do you think their friendship is over? I want nothing to do with that...that woman! She's been calling me all week, but I won't take her calls. She's even resorted to calling mutual friends to get me to call her back".

"Yes, I think their friendship and their business relationship is over. I know that she has harassed Christian this week as he removed himself from their business arrangement of the salons, but he won't talk to her. Grace, please, don't even think for a minute any of what happened between them was your fault. Let's just hope that one day Christian sees that their relationship was wrong and what she did was wrong". That is the only advice I give Grace. I don't want her to blame herself and I also don't want her and Christian's relationship to suffer because of what that damn bitch did to him. All we can do now is to move on from Elena as she no longer a part of the Grey's lives.

"Oh, I hope so Ana. I love him so much and he will always be my baby boy. I'm just so glad that you are now part of his life and that you both are going to share a life together. I really didn't think he would ever find anyone that would make him so happy, but you really do Ana. And I love you just like you were my own". Grace is now bringing tears to my eyes, so I get up and I hug her. She really is the perfect mother and even though I have my mother, I love Grace like if she was my own.

"Thank you Grace. That means so much to me. Christian makes me so very happy and I love him with all my heart. I love you and all the Grey's too. You've all been so kind to me".

"Well, you mean the world to Christian so you mean the world to us".

Finally, our food arrives and all discussions of Elena is over. We talk more about the wedding, plans for the summer, about Elliot, Kate, and Mia. I'm so grateful not only to have Christian in my life, who loves me and wants to take care of me, but also grateful that I have his family my life too.


End file.
